EVEN BETTER THAN THE REAL THING
by The Foxlady
Summary: Hay una solución muy sencilla a todo este desaguisado francés sobre nobles, plebeyos, reyes y matrimonios. Y por supuesto la sólo podía ocurrírsele a cierto antojadizo y descriteriado sueco...
1. Chapter 1

**EVEN BETTER THAN THE REAL THING**

- Creo.- dijo Fersen, mientras observaba con curiosidad un bocado de pato con alcaparras pinchado en su tenedor, los ojos grises pensativos.- Que sería una buena idea casarnos.-

Oscar se atoró en un saludable bocado de pato que había tomado, con el apetito de quien cabalga, corre, usa tacones y pratica esgrima a diario. Normalmente André, quien pacientemente cortaba la mejor parte de la pechuga del pato y apartaba las zanahorias del plato de Oscar con la dedicación de una monja limpiando el sagrario la hubiera ayudado, pero boquiabierto como estaba, solamente se quedó inmóvil mientras Oscar tosía y pataleaba.

Oscar buceó sin aire por casi un minuto entero, volviéndose cada vez de un tono que Louis Philippe habría llamado "Bordeaux del 53", y luego escupió el bocado de pato, tomó un largo trago de agua, y se quedó mirando a Fersen, que estaba decorando su presa con gotitas de salsa de champaña y admirando el efecto en absoluta calma.

Luego, los dos miraron a André, que había terminado de cortar la carne, había cortado la fuente de plata y empezaba a cortar la mesa.

Con algo que era entre un gemidito y una tos André huyó de la habitación, balbuceando algo sobre salsa de tomate en mesas de caoba y lustramuebles mientras Oscar se volteaba, con un casi audible latigazo a Fersen, que ahora engullía un panecillo y buscaba la forma de capturar algo de la salsa que chorreaba a la mesa de la fuente que André partiese casi en dos.

Oscar se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó las manos de golpe en ella, haciendo vibrar la cristalería. Se inclinó hacia Fersen, los ojos llameantes, y Fersen la miró con indolencia.

- Te estás burlando de mí?-

- Oscar.- dijo el noble sueco, levantando la vista a ella.- Porqué no consideras tu posición?-

- Porqué habría de considerarla?!-

- Porque estás metiendo el pelo en la sopera.- dijo Fersen, apartando la cara cuando Oscar se echó atrás de golpe y un poco de pelo rubio con sopa de espárragos pinceló el aire.- Oscar, no quieres considerarlo?-

- FERSEN!- gritó Oscar- No estoy dispuesta a considerarlo, JAMÁS!-

- Y por qué te podría interesar casarte conmigo?-

Fersen, que estaba echado frente al fuego con una copa de brandy, su derecho legal como invitado semipermanente-comelón- tragón y bebedor de la casa Jarjayes, levantó la vista de donde contaba una cuenta regresiva muy predecible ayudándose con los botones de perla de su camisa de seda.

- Quieres la respuesta honesta o la florida?-

- Nunca me han gustado las cosas floridas. Detesto las florcitas! Sobre todo las rosadas!-

- Oscar…- Fersen se enderezó en su silla cuando Oscar se dejó caer de golpe en otro sillón frente al fuego. – Tú sabes que no creo en el matrimonio. Pero sé perfectamente que dada mi posición, la importancia de mi familia en Suecia, y sobre todo, los rumores sobre mi relación con la Reina, es el paso más lógico a seguir. Una esposa francesa me ataría permanentemente a esta tierra, de la cual no quiero alejarme, y satisfaría a mi familia lo suficiente para que me dejasen en paz: con tal de asegurarse un heredero, mi padre estaría dispuesto a aceptar mi autoimpuesto exilio. Por otra parte, le cerraría la boca a los que sospechan de la Reina y de mí, Oscar, y si mi esposa fuera noble y parte del círculo de Versalles, eso me daría una coartada perfecta para ver a la Reina y afianzar mi posición en la corte.-

Oscar había ido elevando las cejas a cada palabra de Fersen: y el conde sueco, que la conocía lo suficiente para poder calcular las explosiones del rubio, bisexual, espada feliz volcancito, añadió con un gesto amplio con su copa.- Esas son las ventajas materiales para mí. Déjame hablarte de las tuyas, y después puedes tratar de ensartarme a lo spiedo en tu espada. Tú sabes que tu posición te ha vuelto un bocado muy codiciado por los jóvenes nobles, que quieren aunque sea algo de tu gloria reflejada. Tu padre está cada vez más ansioso de que te cases, y tú sabes que es cuestión de tiempo de que te comprometa con alguna nulidad con título que te va a obligar a usar vestidos y dejar tu trabajo, o a fugarte y perder todo lo que amas.- Fersen suspiró, bebiendo un poco de brandy para mitigar su largo discurso.- Seamos honestos: los dos somos buenos amigos, nos entendemos, y yo preferiría casarme contigo a casarme con ninguna otra mujer en el mundo, excepto una sola. Y qué otro marido va a aceptar tu sexualidad cambiante, tu carrera militar y tus usos masculinos? Esto podría salvarnos a los dos.-

Oscar había bajado la vista, su rostro serio. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, las llamas bailaron en sus ojos claros.

- Y todo siempre y cuando cierre los ojos y sirva de tapadera a tu relación con la Reina, verdad?-

- Yo te haría el mismo favor.- dijo Fersen rápidamente, mirándola a la cara. Oscar se sonrojó violentamente.

- En toda mi vida no he roto una promesa, Fersen! Me estás pidiendo que tome un voto y haga un juramento con la expresa intención de romperlo?-

- No conozco a nadie que no lo haya hecho. Y creo que las alternativas podrían ser mucho peores.- dijo Fersen levantándose y pasando a su lado, con un suspiro.- No somos sino juguetes del destino, Oscar: seamos realistas, y disfrutemos de la felicidad que podamos. Si tú me dejaras, yo te ayudaría a ser feliz: y créeme que mis votos de amor y respeto por ti serían mucho más verdaderos que con cualquier joven noble que puedan ofrecerme. Piénsalo, por favor.- agregó, ya en el umbral del salón. Cuando Oscar habló, Fersen apenas pudo escuchar el susurro por sobre el crepitar de las llamas.

- Me respetarías… en todo sentido?-

- Estoy dispuesto a morir sin hijos si me lo pides.- dijo Fersen sin ambagues.- No te pondré una mano encima si no lo deseas, Oscar. Y si deseas un hijo, o a mí, no tendrás más que pedirlo. Estaré a tu servicio, en cuerpo y alma.- agregó suave, casi cariñosamente.- No creas que no me hace ilusión pasar la vida contigo.-

- Sería un matrimonio sin amor, Fersen.- dijo Oscar, con la misma suavidad. Se volteó, y los dos se miraron a los ojos, y el conde sueco movió la cabeza, sus rizos color caramelo agitándose.

- Sería un matrimonio con más amor que la mayoría de los que se forjan hoy día. Y creo que seríamos felices, de la única forma en que podemos serlo. No quieres considerarlo, Oscar?-

- Lo pensaré.- dijo Oscar despacio.

- Sueco loco, atrevido, descarado, PERVERTIDO!- gritó André al viento mientras galopaba. Oscar, que había ido a sacarlo de la cama a las cinco de la mañana para que la acompañase a galopar por los campos Jarjayes, no había dicho una palabra, pero parecía suficientemente enojada para que André se permitiese ventear su rabia.- Quién se ha creído que es? Cómo se atreve a proponerte algo así? Has rechazado hasta al duque de Guise, y se cree que un condesito sueco puede pretender… pretender…- André parecía a punto de echar espuma de rabia.- Deberías haberlo echado de la casa!-

Oscar no respondió. Los dos bordearon el río, el estupendo semental blanco de Oscar salpicando chispas de agua bajo la trémula luz del amanecer, André, en su yegua oscura y su capote siguiéndola como una sombra. Cuando al fin llegaron a un claro, Oscar se detuvo, haciendo caracolear su caballo, y desmotó, para dejarlo pastar, el sol empezando a dorar el río. André desmontó a su lado, observándola mientras Oscar se tendía en un césped aún húmedo de rocío, los ojos en el cielo.

Estaba tan quieta. André empezó a sentir una creciente angustia en el pecho al ver su silencio. Si Oscar hubiera gritado y despotricado como solía, o se hubiera encolerizado en una de sus rabietas bíblicas, se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo y hasta se hubiera ofrecido de saco de arena: pero ese silencio sólo podía significar que la joven estaba pensando en las palabras del apuesto conde sueco.

Y esas palabras habían sido suficientes para que André no pudiera dormir en toda la noche.

- Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó al fin, sacando la voz de algún sitio que estaba en lo profundo de sus tripas. Oscar, que miraba el sol, no apartó la vista, pero descruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y los puso a los costados, reposando. – Oscar?-

- Fersen es un hombre amable e inteligente. No: es más que inteligente, es astuto, y aunque tiene un código moral fuerte, no siente remordimientos de extraer de la vida toda la felicidad de puede. Me gustaría ser como él, André.-

- Tú eres mucho mejor que él. Eres mucho más… valiente y fuerte y honesta.- dijo André, sentándose a su lado. La angustia no dejaba su pecho: la sensación era casi físicamente opresiva. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, el viento en la cara, sabiendo que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, de una vez y para siempre. Pero Oscar estaba quieta, muy quieta, y André hubiera querido tocarla, acariciarle el cabello, sólo para cerciorarse de que estaba allí, con él. Pero no se atrevía. Nunca se atrevía.

- Pero no más feliz.- dijo ella suavemente. – Nunca más feliz. André…- dijo Oscar, y lo miró a los ojos.- Es la solución más inteligente a nuestros problemas, los de ambos. Y yo podría tolerar mejor la vida con él que con ningún otro.-

André cerró los ojos, conteniendo su agonía. Miró al sol, sintiendo que su fulgor le secaba las lágrimas, sintiendo un odio que jamás había sentido una ira que podría haber destruido un mundo.

Y entonces sintió dos brazos finos y fuertes y amados rodearle el pecho, una cabeza cargada de oro como el sol hundirse en su pecho, un suspiro y un susurro y la fragancia clásica del espliego. La ira se desvaneció, la sorpresa y la felicidad y la ternura y la pena confundidas en una sola emoción intensa, de vértigo, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, la sintió devolverle el abrazo con toda la fuerza que poseía su figura esbelta. Cuando habló, su voz estaba ahogada, tibia en sus brazos.

- Sé que es lo correcto… pero tengo miedo, André!-

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- susurró André.

- Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.- dijo ella, su espalda inclinada en derrota.- Y aunque Fersen no me ame, él…-

- No será peor?- dijo André, despacio, y cerró los ojos para enunciar las palabras que le dolían más que ninguna otra.- Tú lo amas.-

Oscar giró la cabeza, escondiéndola en su hombro, pero André sintió el calor de sus mejillas.- Hay amores sin esperanza en este mundo, André. El mío está condenado… pero quizá aún haya la esperanza de que seamos amigos, y estemos juntos…- dijo despacio.- Somos parecidos. Ni él, ni yo, podemos amar libremente por culpa de las convenciones sociales… y no le arrebataría a mi Reina el consuelo que le queda, si pudiese, ni él me negará que tú…- Oscar se interrumpió, mientras André la miraba fijamente, sin dar crédito sus ojos.- No tengo derecho a pedirte esto. No tengo ningún derecho, pero…- ella alzó la cara, y lo miró, los ojos fijos en los suyos: André se sobresaltó al ver el miedo en sus ojos, las relucientes lágrimas que bordeaban sus pestañas.- Quédate conmigo, André. Por favor, no me abandones. Fersen entenderá… sólo quédate conmigo.-

- Nunca te dejaré.- susurró André. Cuando Oscar lo empujó al pasto húmedo, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, André cerró los ojos, la mezcla de agonía y felicidad casi insoportable. Y ella se aferró a André, a su André, y se quedó muy quieta, como un niña asustada, hasta que el sol acabó de salir en un día completamente nuevo y despejado.

- Yo… los felicito.- dijo María Antonieta, súbitamente pálida. Oscar levantó la vista desde donde estaba arrodillada, su rostro traicionando su amor y preocupación, pero Fersen se levantó y tomó las manos de la Reina con la fácil familiaridad de los amantes, y la sentó en la silla con respaldo tallado que hacía las veces de trono en la informal, clara sala del Trianon.

- Mi señora.- dijo Fersen agitando la cabeza.- No os asustéis… Oscar, levántate y tráeme agua, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote… Majestad, Josefina, Oscar y yo hemos preparado este plan como unos conspiradores, debimos deciros antes… Josefina, mírame. Este matrimonio es… una formalidad para nosotros. De ese modo Oscar estará a salvo de las maquinaciones matrimoniales de su familia, yo me radicaré definitivamente en Francia y ninguno de los dos será nunca alejado de vos… no veis que es una solución ideal? Si Oscar ha accedido a mi plan, es solamente por amor a vos. No debéis temer… los dos siempre seremos fieles a ti, mi Reina.- la voz de Fersen descendió unas octavas, haciéndose apasionada.- Soy tuyo…-

Oscar apartó la mirada cuando María Antonieta y Fersen se unieron en un beso intenso y prolongado. Más que dolor, sintió unos celos extraños, mezclados, confusos. Pero antes de analizara ese sentimiento, unos brazos delgados rodearon su talle, y sintió el perfume de rosas de la mujer por la que hubiera dado su vida.

- Estás segura, Oscar? No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí… si hay alguien que puedas amar, si hay algún joven noble que te guste…-

- Mi señora.- dijo Oscar, volviéndose para sonreírle.- Qué joven noble podría aceptar una esposa en calzas?-

- Hay varios que aceptan amantes en calzas.- dijo Fersen desde el rincón. María Antonieta que echó una mirada imperial heredada de su madre para que se callara, y el conde se escondió detrás de un tapiz.

- Si te gusta alguno, sólo dímelo y le ordenaré que se case contigo de inmediato! Habrase visto, rechazar a una mujer como tú por tonterías!-

- No hay ninguno, su Majestad.- dijo Oscar, sonriendo a su pesar por la indeclinable devoción de la Reina por su primera y más querida amiga.- Estoy… muy honrada de poder serviros, de esta forma, mi dama. Mi vida os pertenece: qué es esto, sino ayudar a haceros feliz de toda forma que pueda?-

- Oscar…- dijo María Antonieta, abrazándola con fuerza. Oscar correspondió al abrazo, pero por sobre el hombro de la princesa, mucho más baja que ella, pudo ver a Fersen observándolas. Su mirada la sobresaltó: era una mirada intensa, sombreada por el tapiz que había apartado: una mirada en que sus ojos de un gris claro se habían vuelto color pizarra, ojos que parecían devorarlas a ambas, en una expresión que nunca le había visto al amable y risueño conde sueco. Su rostro, con los labios levemente entreabiertos y húmedos parecía traicionar una emoción nueva e intensa. Oscar se sintió turbada y esquivó su mirada: pero entonces María Antonieta la aferró y tiró de ella para llevarla en un vals improptu, y su risa cascabeleó en el salón.

- Haré que seas la novia más hermosa del año, y que todas se mueran de envidia!-

- Pero Majestad…!- exclamó Oscar, atrapada entre Fersen, que sonreía, y la risueña Reina, cuando el conde se unió al vals, manteniéndola entre ambos, sin dejarla apenas respirar entre los dos amantes en ese extraño vals entre tres.


	2. Chapter 2

- Esto va a ser un desastre.- sentenció André, apoyado en la puerta, observando a Nana y a dos ayudantes de la modista de la corte, Rose Bertin, apilando cajas y cajas de telas, accesorios y zapatos en la antiguamente espartana habitación de Oscar, eso después de haber atiborrado la sala de estar de la comandante de la guardia, su estudio, su salita de recibo y hasta su baño.- Nana, cuando Oscar vea esto, dará media vuelta y se negará a casarse, sin importar lo que diga Fersen. Quiero decir, Oscar es fuerte, pero si le apilan toda esa tela encima, se derrumbará. Si sólo mide un metro setenta, cuántos metros de tela pueden hacer falta para retapizarla?-

- Retapizarla… qué te has creído que la niña Oscar es un sillón!?- ladró Nana, mientras las ayudantes colocaban en precario equilibrio una torre de cajas sobre la cama.- Mi niña va a tener un ajuar como Dios manda, Dios mío, Gracias a Dios, si ya había perdido la fe en que se enamorara y se casara! Y nada menos que con el conde Fersen, que es tan bueno y la quiere tanto! André, vamos a ir a misa esta tarde como acción de gracias, porque esto es ni más ni menos que la gracia divina! Nunca hubiera pensado… aunque es verdad que el conde casi vivía acá ya… Dios mío, es maravilloso!-

- Oscar no querrá tanta parafernalia, abuela. Fersen se va a casar con ella, uniforme militar o vestido, y creo que ella preferirá ser discreta, la verdad. Así que no te esfuerces mucho… quizá se case con el uniforme blanco de gala.-

Nana agitó un rollo de tela amenazadoramente en el aire.- André! Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa! La niña se casará como Dios manda, quieres que decepcione al conde?- agregó, abrazando el rollo de tela como a un bebé.- Cuando se case y llene esta casa de pequeños Jarjayes, verás que se acabará toda esta locura de uniformes militares y espadas!-

- Fersen dijo que respetará los deseos de Oscar, Nana.- dijo André con un retintín en su voz, pero Nana lo ignoró, ocupada recogiendo unas cintas y enrollándolas.

André se giró al sentir pasos ligeros en el pasillo: eran muy ligeros para ser Oscar, y muy ansiosos para ser lo de cualquier doncella. Para su sorpresa, quien apareció en la entrada, con un vestido de sencilla muselina amarilla de otoño, era Rosalie, su rostro sonrojado, unos bucles escapando de su sombrero como si hubiera venido de prisa.

- Rosalie? Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó André sorprendido, pero la joven lo pasó de largo, derecho al montón de delantales.

- La niña Rosalie vino a ayudar, será la dama de honor de la niña Oscar.- dijo Nana alegremente, mientras doblaba con agilidad metros y metros de encaje color crema.- Rosalie, ven aquí niña, ayuda a André con esos rollos de satén… vamos a coserle el camisón de noche más bello del mundo para mi niña, para que el conde la encuentre hermosa!-

André se atoró con su propia saliva. Para su sorpresa, Rosalie, que acababa de quitarse el sombrero de largas cintas y se colocaba un delantal blanco, le dirigió una mirada que podía calificarse de homicida a los dos. Era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hubiera podido capturar la mirada homicida de Oscar.

- Rosalie, tú separa los encajes de noche de los de día: André, ayúdale con los rollos pesados. Yo voy a almidonar estos brocados!- dijo Nana, levantándose un poco el ruedo del miriñaque al correr.- Dios mío, qué feliz estoy!-

Cuando el ruido de los pasos de Nana se esfumó, André se volvió a Rosalie, que plegaba unos cuellos de encaje como si los pobres cuellos hubieran insultado a su madre ( la adoptiva, claro). Los amables ojos de porcelana de la joven ardían, y relampaguearon comon el ardiente cielo de verano cuando miró a André fijamente.

- Qué?- preguntó André, considerando seriamente echar a correr, porque ahí cerca habían una tijeras de tela de treinta centímetros de largo.- Qué hice yo?-

- No puedo creer que hayas permitido esto!- gritó Rosalie, arrojando el encaje al suelo. André vio las dos manchas rojas de ira en sus mejillas, y consideró meterse debajo de la mesa.- André, me prometiste que la cuidarías, y mira lo que le van a hacer! Cómo puedes permitirlo!-

- Permitir yo…?- André se apoyó en la mesa, empezando a encolerizarse.- Crees que esto fue idea mía? Pero qué tengo que ver yo?!-

- Oscar ha peleado toda su vida para ser libre, y ahora van y la casan como si fuera una mocosa idiota! Cómo puedes tolerar esto? Le van a hacer lo que querían hacerle a mi hermana Charlotte! La van a casar a la fuerza con algún repulsivo noble viejo y pervertido, y van a destruirla! André, cómo puedes estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada mientras pasa algo tan horrible!-

- Rosalie…- Andre se dejó caer en una otomana, se sacó una caja de debajo el trasero y se volvió a acomodar.- Tú no sabes de la misa la media. Esto es exactamente al contrario. En primer lugar, todo esto es idea de Oscar, nadie la está obligando: en segundo lugar, no va a abandonar la guardia ni a cambiar su vida ni nada semejante, y tercero, el novio es Von Fersen, el que puede ser noble y pervertido pero no viejo, y lamentablemente no repulsivo. Oscar está de acuerdo en casarse con Fersen, y Fersen está encantado. Así que…- André se calló, al ver que Rosalie se había sentado de golpe. – Rosalie…?-

Rosalie ocultó el rostro en un rollo de mostacillas plateadas y se echó a llorar.

- Rosalie!- André se sentó a su lado, tomándole las manos.- Pero no llores… Rosalie?-

Cuando la joven al fin emergió del montón de flequitos plateados, André casi se echó a reír, porque era exactamente la expresión de su abuela, cuarenta años más joven.

- El conde Fersen!? Un caballero tan bueno! Pero Dios mío, es un milagro! André, están enamorados? Muy enamorados? Cómo pasó? Cómo se le declaró? Desde cuándo están juntos? Pero si eran tan amigos y él era tan bueno con ella y… pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Dios mío, me alegro tanto!- dijo Rosalie, antes de echarse a llorar con más ganas. André, que ahora sí, entendía menos que nunca, se limitó a abrazarla, hasta que la joven dejó de llorar.

- Es… complicado de contar. Pero Oscar está casándose con Fersen porque así lo desea.- dijo André suavemente, antes de secarle los ojos.- Rosalie, no llores más, ella… no va a cambiar en nada, Fersen la… quiere así como es.-

- Me alegro.- dijo Rosalie.- Me alegro, es sólo que… es muy egoísta de mi parte pero…-

- Pero mientras no se casara, era un poco de nosotros, verdad?- susurró André, al fin comprendiendo que la ira y las lágrimas de Rosalie tenían su origen en el crush que había sufrido una niña de trece años por su salvadora, hacía ya tanto tiempo.- va a ser duro para los dos.-

- Perdona. Yo llorando cuando tú eres quien más…-

- No digas nada.- susurró Andre, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Rosalie se apoyó en su pecho, sintiéndolo suspirar. Y se quedaron allí un largo rato, hasta que sintieron un característico taconeo en el pasillo, y luego el ruido que hace alguien cuando abre la puerta de su habitación y el dinosaurio aún está allí.

- Pero qué cuernos es todo esto?!- ladró Oscar, su tricornio caído al suelo. Andre se levantó, tomando un magnífico velo de encaje, y lo colocó sobre su propia cabeza, haciendo que Rosalie y Oscar lo miraran boquiabiertas.

- Es tu ajuar.- dijo André, girando hasta envolverse en los tres metros de velo.- hay suficiente seda para que entres en estado de pupa…-

Oscar se echó a reír. Y Rosalie, que saltó del sillón para ir a abrazarla, también.

El galope de un caballo los hizo enderezarse al atardecer, mientras Oscar, agotada por toda una tarde de pruebas de ajuar y la excitación de la familia dormitaba tendida en la balaustrada de la terraza y André y Rosalie se repartían las pruebas de tortas de boda, que sumaban doce o quince trozos de pastel. Oscar, que era suficientemente flaca para mantener el equilibrio tendida en la estrecha balaustrada, miró hacia atrás con la cabeza colgando, perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en una mata de lavanda en la entrada.

Y a Rosalie se le cayó una cucharada de torta Pompadour ( cereza, crema de vainilla, berries moradas, y una dosis de cognac en el bizcocho de mantequilla) en la falda.

Fersen desmontó de su semental blanco, luciendo el uniforme de gala de la guardia suiza, blanco de pies a cabeza, banda azul cielo en el pecho y faja azul oscuro en la cintura, la orden de San Agustín, la estrella sueca y la escarapela francesa en el pecho, la cruz de los caballeros teutónicos en el cuello, botas altas y guantes blancos, y una capa que debía medir sus buenos siete metros de ruedo, de seda blanca colgando de las hombreras. Estaba mortalmente serio, lo que hacía su belleza estatuaria, pero cuando Oscar desapareció entre las glicinas levantó las cejas y pareció dominar las ganas de soltar la risa.

André dominó apenas las ganas de ir a buscar el árbol más próximo y ahorcarse con una cintita azul.

Rosalie dominó como pudo la baba que empezaba a mancharle la falda.

- Hola. Estás bien? Vine a ver a tu padre para pedirle tu mano. Está en casa?- dijo Fersen delicadamente, atando las riendas de Gustavo, su caballo, a la balaustrada.

- Está en su estudio- dijo la mata de lavanda.- Eh… a qué viene el vestuario?-

- Es costumbre cuando uno pide la mano de una joven, ir lo más decente posible.- dijo Fersen, sacudiendo su sombrero y arreglando las plumas.- Me veo bien? Tu padre no me mandará a cucha?-

Rosalie y la mata de lavanda intentaron que no se les deformara la cara al asentir. André se hamacó en la silla.

- Voy, entonces. Algo en especial que quieres que le diga?-

- Ah?- Oscar al fin encontró sus propios pies y salió de la mata de glicinas, con el pelo salpicado de semillas moradas.- Eh… no… me metí una rama en un ojo…- dijo frotándoselo.

- Me refería a que es costumbre pedir la dote de inmediato. Déjame ver…- dijo Fersen, apartándole el pelo para ver su ojo.- Tan azul y bonito como siempre, aún sigue aquí… lávatelo con agua tibia luego, no se te vaya a infectar.- agregó amablemente, sin soltarle la cara. Oscar empezó a echarse atrás, pero Fersen no la soltó, inclinándose con ella, hasta que Oscar quedó apoyada con los codos en la balaustrada y los pies a medio metro, más allá de las malditas lavandas.

-… eh… dote? Ni había pensado en eso…-

- La lavanda huele bien en ti.- dijo Fersen, antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa.- Deséame suerte.- agregó, plantándole un beso en la nariz.

Oscar perdió pie y volvió a desaparecer entre las lavandas. Fersen rió, y subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres, se dirigió al estudio del General, capa ondeando.

- Has considerado que siendo la hija menor, tu dote va a ser un poquito patética?- preguntó André desde su silla, en donde había acabado con los pasteles y empezaba a comerse las decoraciones.

- No seas tarado! El conde la ama, no creo que le importe si tiene castillos de dote o no!- gritó Rosalie indignada.- Estoy segurísima de que no se casa por la dote!-

- Ni había pensado en eso.- dijo Oscar enderezándose y tratando de recuperar alguna dignidad, aunque seguía con la cara roja.- Ni siquiera había pensado en esto…- agregó encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que le naciera una sonrisa.- Te das cuenta, Rosalie? Soy más mujer de lo que parezco… preocupándome de vestidos y cintajos en vez de cosas prácticas.-

- Me pregunto qué le ha dicho el General al conde.- dijo André cruzándose de brazos.- Oscar, ven acá, voy a buscar un cepillo de ropa. Seguramente tu padre querrá hablar contigo cuando acabe con el conde, y no puedes ir pareciendo el mozo del establo. Tienes lavanda en el trasero.-

- Quisiera poder ir a escuchar lo que dice el conde. Debe ser nada más romántico!- dijo Rosalie con emoción.- Quizá le recite un soneto para expresar su amor por ti… deben de estar planeando la boda?-

- Lo más seguro es que tu padre se halla puesto a beber con él.- André comenzó a sacudir a Oscar con el cepillo con más energía de la necesaria.- Te diría que te cambiaras de ropa y te pusieras un vestidito para ir a verlos, pero qué caso tiene, te han visto peor…-

- No tan fuerte!- dijo Oscar mientras André cepillaba vigorosamente las calzas verde oscuro.- Creo que me estás apaleando!-

- Créeme, si te estuviera apaleando, no tendrías dudas al respecto.- bufó André.

- Tu padre casi me apaleó.- dijo Fersen una hora luego, de pie en la terraza. - Se tardó cuarenta minutos en darme todos los detalles de porqué un mugroso extranjero con mala reputación no se va a casar con su preciosa hija, y que si creo que puedo usarte de tapadera para acostarme con la Reina, me voy servido. Incluso me sugirió una alternativa muy interesante que incluía una mula, un burro, y yo entremedio.-

Oscar se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentada en la balaustrada. Hablaban en voz baja porque tras la gritadera del general, que se había tomado un tónico para el corazón y se había ido a dormir, la casa tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y Oscar no quería darle motivos a su padre para acriminarse con el amante de la Reina.

- El General es un hombre listo, y tiene toda la razón.-

- En lo del mulo?-

- En que sabe exactamente porqué estás haciendo esto.- dijo Oscar suspirando.- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea después de todo.-

- No vamos a dejar que algo así nos detenga.- dijo Fersen, cruzándose de brazos. André, que estaba asomado a la ventana francesa acompañando la charla, estaba seguro que sólo lo hacía para que su pecho se viera más ancho.- Hay modos se lograrlo, aún sin el permiso de tu padre…-

- No me voy a fugar. Eso mandaría al traste todos mis años en la Guardia.- dijo Oscar secamente.

- No?-

- NO!-

- Entonces.- dijo Fersen.- Sólo nos queda un camino, y que te comprometa tanto que tu padre tenga que casarte conmigo para salvaguardar tu reputación.- añadió, echándose la capa atrás con un gesto de business, y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Oscar se retorció como un gusano en sal, y Fersen enarcó las cejas.

- Una cosa es comprometerte, la otra violarte.- dijo riendo.- Si no dejas de patalear, lo que me esperará será la horca, no el matrimonio.-

- Es que… me haces cosquillas…- Oscar, completamente roja, volvió a retorcerse cuando Fersen intentó tomarla de la cintura otra vez.-… eh… a qué te refieres con " comprometerme"?-

- Ya verás.- dijo Fersen sonriendo como el zorro que ve a un conejo particularmente difícil de atrapar.- Por lo pronto, visitarte todas las noches aquí mismo para hacer cosas de enamorados.-

- Lo que sería?- insistió Oscar, desconfiada.

Fersen emitió un silbido llamando a su caballo, lo que hizo que las ventanas de la casa se encendieran y algunos sirvientes se asomaran. Luego la besó en plena boca, cruzó la terraza de un salto, montó su caballo y galopó hacia la noche.

Oscar se apoyó en la balaustrada, boquiabierta, intentó sentarse, falló y desapareció entre las lavandas.

- Oscar!- gritó André, fed up.- Deja de sentarte en esa maldita balaustrada!-


	3. Chapter 3

- Esto es demasiado romántico!- exclamó Rosalie mientras peinaba a Oscar unos días después, cuya melena rubia lavada a diario aún tenía semillas perfumadas entre hebra y hebra.- El conde Fersen es como un príncipe de leyenda! Nunca me imaginé que pudiera estar tan enamorado de ti, Oscar!-

- Mm.- Oscar, soñolienta, bostezó. La campaña de Fersen para rendir al general se había vuelto la comidilla de la corte, tenía al general y a André cerca de un aneurisma, a la madre de Oscar a punto de reventar de orgullo y a Versalles dividido entre las viejas que gozaban viendo a María Antonieta desertada por su amante y por las jóvenes que suspiraban de emoción ante un romance tan apasionado. Y es que Fersen no escatimaba esfuerzos: le había mandado rosales enteros, la rondaba todo el santo día mientras trabajaba, dejaba a todo el mundo hablando solo en las fiestas para ir a instalarse a su lado, y le hacía cumplidos tan imaginativos en público que Oscar estaba segura que su cara había tomado permanentemente el color de su uniforme.

El último había sido sobre mejillas rosadas como las nalgas de una virgen. Oscar estaba bastante segura que si su padre no cedía pronto, ella lo iba a matar.

Estaba bastante segura que María Antonieta y él se pasaban el poco tiempo libre que tenían juntos diseñando más maneras de avergonzarla. La Reina había mantenido un perfil discreto estos días, ya que se suponía que tenía que mostrarse deprimida: pero Oscar había encontrado unos ojos celestes pícaros por encima de su abanico, y había comentado en una ocasión que los romances difíciles son de los que se escriben poemas.

Oscar, por su parte, simplemente se moría de sueño. Ya era bastante malo estar de guardia todo el día para pasarse parte de la noche escuchando a Fersen guitarrear bajo su ventana y luego encontrar un modo de entrevistarse con él que toda la casa lo oyera. Incluso habían recurrido a recitarse fragmentos de la "Eloísa", ya que Oscar tenía muy poca imaginación para el diálogo apasionado.

- OSCAR!-

- Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.- dijo André, que se salió del camino de Oscar como un gato de la lluvia. Las peleas entre Oscar y su padre eran legendarias en la casa, ya que ambos tenían un genio de los mil diablos. André casi hubiera sentido pena por Fersen y le hubiera advertido, pero el creído bastardo debía saber en qué se metía, no?

El general Jaryajes entró en las habitaciones de su hija con unas cuantas zancadas. Su hija, que con todo descaro se paseaba por Versalles con ese putón sueco a la cola, con André Grandier adherido a los zapatos y su asistente, el conde de Girodelle, con cara de cordero degollado, lo miró con toda inocencia, pero el general no pudo menos que notar que su hija, la cual no tenía menos encantos femeninos porque sino hubiera sido una marsopa, estaba especialmente bonita con calzas de uniforme blancas y una blusa con vuelos que disimulaba un poco su deficiencias pectorales.

André estaba salivando en una esquina de la pieza. Jarjayes no podía entender qué le veían, Andre y bastante otros, a una chica flaca vestida de soldado, porque él era un hombre de mujeres rubensianas y bien arregladas como Madame DuBarry y curvilínea compañía, pero aparentemente había un atractivo innegable en la chica vestida de hombre y carita de querubín.

Para algunos. Y algunas.

En fin. Había que casarla de una vez.

- Oscar, quiero que sepas que el Conde Fersen pidió tu mano.- dijo el General con irritación.- Sé que lo has estado alentando, lo que no puede ser sino ingenuidad por tu parte. Ese sueco es un cazadotes extranjero con mala reputación, y por muy guapo que sea, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que te cases con él. No cuando hay ofertas mucho más nobles e importantes.-

- Fersen no es ningún cazadotes… su familia es más importante en Suecia que la nuestra acá y tiene más dinero, y él…- Oscar parpadeó.- Qué otras ofertas?-

El general sacó un trozo de pergamino.- El conde de Mirau, el caballero D'Argent, el barón de Besenval, el duque de Marvelloise, el caballero de Norville, y …- el general de Jarjayes infló el pecho.- Louis Philippe de Orleans ha tenido la gentileza de mostrar interés en ti!-

Oscar se congeló. De la lista de nulidades con título, los cuales no juntaban tres neuronas entre todos, el príncipe de Orleans destacaba como un toro negro entre ovejitas. Louis Philippe de Orleans era tan retorcido como un sacacorchos y tan peligroso que si lo tiraban a un pozo con escorpiones eran los escorpiones los que huían: era conocido por ser capaz de hacer que la gente se suicidara después de media hora de charlar con él. Era inteligente. Era guapo. Era rico, y noble, y aún joven, y tenía la elegancia de un gato, y su estilo, en una familia real famosa por ser incapaz de deletrear la palabra gato.

Y Oscar, que lo conocía, hubiera preferido acostarse con un tigre. Porqué demonios mostraba interés ese desgraciado? Era suficientemente retorcido para que le gustara la idea de una esposa en calzas, quería presumir de moderno, o intuía con su afilada nariz el plan de María Antonieta y Fersen y quería arruinarlo, sólo por joder la pita un rato?

Ese tipo necesita urgente un hobby.

- No estoy interesada en casarme con ninguno de ellos, padre.-

- No me digas que te gusta ese sueco…-

Oscar tomó aire.-Lo prefiero a él antes que a ninguno de ellos, padre.-

- Pues él está fuera de la lista! Y puedes decirle que deje de comprometerte, porque sino, me quejaré al rey! Y es mi última palabra!-

- Padre, si me casas con el príncipe de Orléans, me colgaré!- ladró Oscar, exasperada.- Si no me casas con Fersen, no me casaré con nadie!-

- Te atreves a desafiarme?-

Oscar tomó el pergamino, lo arrojó al fuego, y pateó las cenizas.

- Te duele mucho?-

- Mm-mm.-

André siguió colocando crema de aloe en los moretones en la espalda de Oscar, que estaba hecha una lástima. Lamentablemente el general tenía mucha energía aún ( con ocho hijas, nuff said)

- Tu madre y tus hermanas están fascinadas. Dicen que es lo más romántico desde Orfeo y Euridice.-

- Pues a mí no me parece nada romántico. Cuando mi padre quiere que me case soy una mujer desobediente, pero para apalearme soy el hijo insolente. No se saca nada con la bisexualidad, no hay forma de que gane… no creo que todo esto valga la pena tantos disgustos…- se quejó Oscar, que tenía un moretón en un lado de la cara y la espalda y las nalgas cruzadas de varillazos.-

- Pues es una pena que pienses así, cuando estas flores están tan lindas.- dijo una voz, y Fersen saltó dentro de la habitación por la ventana con un ramo que parecía un árbol completo de lirios de colores.- Tu padre te pegó por defenderme?- agregó, más serio, al ver su espalda marcada.

Oscar se cubrió con su camisa, sonrojándose.- No es nada. Y no fue por ti, fue por negarme a Louis Philippe de Orleans.-

- Ese bastardo? Sí que tengo competencia.- dijo Fernse, lanzándole el ramo a André, que desapareció bajo él, y tomando las manos de Oscar.- Me temo que tendremos que tomar una acción un poco más osada, entonces.-

- No me voy a fugar.-

- No me refería a eso.- dijo Fersen moviendo la cabeza.- Hasta ahora hemos jugado a comprometerte un poco, pero ahora tendremos que hacerlo en serio.-

- Y eso sería?- preguntó André, que había llenado todas las jofainas de lirios y ahora llenaba la tina.

- Me quedo a dormir aquí contigo esta noche.- dijo Fersen.

- Me pregunto si la niña Oscar no querrá considerar al príncipe de Orléans. Sería un gran honor para la familia.- dijo Herminde de Jarjayes, la madre de Oscar, mientras Nanny le quitaba la horquilla número ciento tres de su complicado peinado de corte. En una época en que hasta los poodles usaban peluca, la madre de Oscar le había heredado a sus hijas unas melenas dignas de Rapunzel, espesas, vivas y lujosas: sus hijas la recordaban cada vez que tenían que empolvarse el pelo, lo que les costaba una fortuna. Pero los peinados informales sin empolvar ni empomadear quedaban bonitos, y Herminde estaba especialmente orgullosa del corte de melena rizada de Oscar que lo hacía el soldadito más guapo de la guardia.

Su marido, que se paseaba aún irritado tras darle una paliza a su hija menor- Herminde nunca había participado de la delusión sexual de su marido, pero había aceptado el experimento con pocas quejas- se volvió a su esposa, a la que la Nanny le quitaba ahora la margarita número setenta.

- Pues tendrá que considerarlo! Y más que eso! Si el príncipe ha tenido la deferencia de bajar su mirada a ella, pues dirá que sí, que está muy honrada, y se casará con la cara llena de risa! Soy su padre, yo lo ordeno, y ella hará lo que le diga!-

- Sí, bueno…- Herminde bostezó.- Louis Philippe es un hombre guapo, pero he oído que tiene unos gustos sexuales rarísimos. Que le guste una chica vestida de hombre sería una muestra de discreción para su estilo habitual, creo.-

- No… no… no es asunto nuestro! Eso es… - el General se ahogó ante el desparpajo de su esposa.- No hables así! Debemos concentrarnos en el honor que…-

- Si a ti no te preocupa con qué pervertido dejas a tu hija, a mí sí. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que el único motivo que permití que convirtieras a mi única hija bonita en un marimacho fue porque quería que fuera libre del destino, las manipulaciones y todas estas desagradables costumbres francesas medievales.- Herminde, que había pasado algunos años de su vida en las posesiones jamaiquinas francesas, suspiró.- Así que ya que la convertiste en un hombre con derecho de elegir, pues tendrás que aguantarte que se porte como uno. No te permitiré casarla contra su voluntad. Y además no creo que te haga caso: Oscar puede haber heredado mis ojos y mis manos, pero la tozudes y ese raquitismo suyo vienen de ti.-

El General sufrió un acceso que lo dejó color cereza. Hermine, que conocía bien a su marido y sabía cuándo llamar al doctor de la familia, siguió con su peinado, antes de añadir:

- Que venga, si quiere, el príncipe de Orléans y presente su proposición. Haremos una cena con los pretendientes, y todos tendrán la opción de ser escuchados por Oscar. Pero al final de la cena, la dejarás elegir. Y si elige a ese sueco guapísimo, con ojos de poeta y nalgas de jinete, les darás tu bendición con una sonrisa. Bien sabe Dios que a su edad, yo ya me habría fugado y estaría en la cama con ese tipo. Tiene el cuerpo de un dios griego! -

- HERMINDE!- .


	4. Chapter 4

- Mi meta es que te sientas tan cómoda conmigo como te sientes con André.- dijo Fersen tendiéndose en la cama de sábanas blancas, poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza. Oscar, que estaba vestida, agazapada en la silla más lejana de la cama, y muda, asintió levemente, como si todas sus vértebras se hubieran vuelto un solo hueso.

André entró abriendo la puerta de golpe como si esperase una escena espectacular: para su alivio, el único en la cama era Fersen, que parecía muy cómodo descalzo y con la camisa desabotonada, mientras que Oscar estaba tan relajada como si Fersen fuera la bestia de Gevadaún metida en su cuarto.

- Traje la cena.- dijo André, colocando unos platos cubiertos en la mesita a los pies de la cama.- Oscar, ven a comer, no pruebas bocado desde la tarde.-

- Mm, cerezas al azúcar.- dijo Fersen echándose una a la boca y observando a Oscar mientras la mordía, el jugo enrojeciéndole los labios. Se los lamió, esbozando una ancha sonrisa mientras tragaba, y Oscar se retrajo detrás de la silla mientras André bufaba.

- Por el amor de Dios, Fersen!-

- Qué? Es pecado animar las cosas?- Fersen se tragó la cereza al fin.- Me estoy sintiendo un poco ofendido. Normalmente cuando me quedo en una habitación femenina, no estoy solo en la cama... y no me miran como si fuera un erizo.-

- Fersen.- dijo secamente Oscar, poniéndose más seria.- Me vas a hacer el hazmerreír de Francia cuando nos casemos, verdad?-

- Te refieres a si seguiré saltando en cama en cama? No; te doy mi palabra. Ya te dije que mis votos serían verdaderos. Sólo estoy bromeando.- dijo él sentándose y sonriéndole. La magia de su sonrisa siempre tenía el don de calmar los nervios de Oscar, que salió de detrás de la silla y se sentó a los pies de la cama, junto a Fersen, para coger un panecillo de la bandeja.- ven, sírvete un té y trata de relajarte.-

André le arrebató la taza y le preparó un té a Oscar, cargado y con limón como a ella le gustaba, ostensiblemente dejando al sueco prepararse el suyo propio. Oscar inhaló el té y le dio un sorbo, y luego le sonrió a Fersen con cierta timidez.

- Me estoy portando como una niña, verdad?-

- La inocencia tiene su seducción. A mí me parece muy afrodisiáco.- soltó Fersen, con lo que Oscar sacó té por la nariz y André lo miró indignado.

- Lo haces a propósito!- ladró el sirviente, Oscar enjugándose con una servilleta monogramada.

- Por el amor de Dios, es que nunca has tenido un novio? Un amigovio? Algo?- barbotó Fersen, abrazando un cojín en el regazo como si fuera un peluche y acomodándose como para intercambiar secretos.- Oscar, yo a los trece ya no había nada que enseñarme… yo pensaba que tú y André compartían su compañía desde adolescentes.-

- Siempre hemos estado juntos…- dijo Oscar con firmeza, mientras André empezaba a sonrojarse al darse cuenta adónde quería ir Fersen, lo que Oscar, mojigata como era, no se había enterado.

- Entonces, porqué te espanto tanto…?- Fersen empezó a perder la seriedad al ver la cara en blanco de Oscar y la cara furiosamente roja y cada vez más suplicante de André.- Aah. Me refiero, querida Oscar, a que André podía ayudarte a liberar tus frustraciones…-

- Sí, hace eso.- dijo ella asintiendo enfáticamente.- Practicamos esgrima cuando tengo un día malo.-

- No te atiende cuando hace frío?- Fersen sabía que se iba a ir al infierno por ser tan malvado, porque André empezaba a verse miserable en serio.- Se ocupa que no te resfríes?-

- Por supuesto, siempre se preocupa que esté calentita, verdad André?- Oscar los miró a ambos sin entender.- A qué viene esto?-

Fersen al fin tuvo compasión cuando André ya empezaba a retorcer el asa de hierro de la tetera entre los dedos engarfiados.- Oscar, muchos nobles que no desean tener relaciones con otros nobles, desfogan sus necesidades físicas con sus sirvientes. Como nunca te he visto con otra persona que no sea André, pensé que era tu amante…-

André contuvo el aliento, petrificado, sonrojado y mudo. Esperó que Oscar explotara en furia: no lo hizo. Esperó que quizá, se quedara tan roja y avergonzada como estaba él: no lo hizo. Pero la voz de Oscar fue tranquila y resuelta, aunque tintada de acero.

- Fersen, si crees que soy el tipo de persona que fuerza a otra persona que no puede negarse debido a su posición a permitirse ser usada de esa forma, es que no me conoces.

- Sé con quién estoy intentando casarme.- dijo Fersen tras una pausa en voz baja, y aunque miró un momento a André, que volvía a colores humanos, acabando de servirles esa especie de cena y merienda, se volvió a Oscar, sentado muy cómodo en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. – No te ofendas. Es que me parece increíble tanta decencia en la corte de Francia, cuando aquellos que nos critican a María Antonieta y a mí tienen tanto más de lo que responder.- agregó, mordiéndose los labios. André inspiró y al fin le preparó un té, mientras Oscar, más calmada, miraba por la ventana y se acababa el suyo con un gesto resuelto.

- Muy bien, lo que hago, lo hago bien y de una vez o no lo hago. Fersen, qué es lo que propones para acelerar la capitulación de mi padre?-

- No tienes que forzarte.- dijo Fersen amablemente. – Pero quisiera verte más cómoda. Con que pase la noche en tu cuarto bastará para que a tu padre le dé un soponcio, pero lo que me gustaría es que me des tu mano.- dijo extendiendo la suya. Oscar dejó su taza en el marco de la chimenea y le entregó su mano, que Fersen tomó entre ambas suyas y la llevó a sus labios. Oscar se tensó, pero no la retiró, y aunque por un momento frunció el ceño, luego se relajó y permitió que su mano quedara entre las de él.

- Tenemos que hacerlo creíble, supongo.- dijo ella en voz baja.

- Eso mismo.-

André, que estaba tenso como una resorte en la esquina del cuarto, se giró con la bandeja en un movimiento violento, listo para salir. Pero la voz de Fersen sonó conciliadora, casi cálida.

- André… no te vayas. Siento si te ofendí.- agregó soltando a Oscar y levantándose la cama, su cuerpo de raza, esbelto y delicado ágil al colocarse frente a André. El conde sueco era más alto, de miembros más largos y rostro más cincelado: André era más ancho de hombros, y se movía con más destreza, pero estaban casi a la misma altura con el conde descalzo, los dos de pie en la alfombra.- Sólo quiero saber si alguna vez has dormido con Oscar.-

André se puso color ladrillo y dio un paso brusco que hizo tintinear todas las porcelanas, pero la voz de Oscar sonó tranquila.

- Varias veces mientras éramos niños, y en algunas ocasiones nos hemos quedado dormidos charlando frente al fuego o bebiendo… una vez acabamos dormidos en el suelo junto a mi bañera. Porqué preguntas, Fersen?-

- Eso pensé.- dijo Fersen, clavando ojos grises muy tranquilos en los de André, que de súbito parecía avergonzado.- Ya que en su compañía no te sientes amenazada, sugiero que se quede esta noche. Podemos beber y charlar hasta que nos dé sueño, y así te acostumbrarás a que yo tampoco soy ninguna amenaza.- acabó, yendo a avivar el fuego.- Qué te parece mi idea, André?-

André parpadeó, sin saber si quería asesinarlo o agradecerle: así que salió a escape, llevándose lo que quedaba de la comida. Oscar, que los miraba con algo en los ojos, se quitó el casacón que llevaba y las botas, y tras una pausa, se abrió el cuello de gasa que decoraba sus hombros.

- No alteres a André, Fersen. No te perdonaré si intentas tomarle el pelo.- dijo de pronto, con una voz mucho más ronca y peligrosa. Fersen, que la miraba de reojo sólo extendió su sonrisa antes de volver a la cama y tenderse en un costado cuan largo era, con algunos movimientos como para probar su blandura: y mirándola desde debajo de su flequillo, habló con voz calmada.

- Es a ti a quien voy a tener el derecho legal de tomar el pelo, Oscar.-

Oscar soltó la risa, y Fersen se le unió. Cuando al fin se acercó, un poco lento, y se sentó junto a él en la cama, a los dos aún les bailoteaban los ojos de risa, y cuando sus manos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que sus dedos se habían entrelazado.

El amanecer los sorprendió profundamente dormidos, y fue con esfuerzo que André emergió del profundo sueño al oír lejos la campanada del reloj del corredor anunciando las seis de la mañana. El fuego se había acabado, y una tenue luz rosa era todo lo que le permitía orientarse en la habitación: pero cuando intentó moverse de pronto se congeló, porque la memoria le había despertado tarde y sólo entonces se dio cuenta en dónde había dormido.

Tendidos a través de la cama, Oscar estaba dormida a su izquierda, su pecho contra su brazo, la cabeza rubia hundida en su mar de rizos recostada contra su costado, sus rodillas contra la suya, los brazos aferrando el suyo con infantil posesión. Y a su derecha, Fersen roncaba suavemente, extendido como una estrella de mar, sus piernas enlazadas a la suya, un brazo sobre los ojos y buena parte de su camisa desabrochada enredada a la altura del cuello.

Sacré Dieu, cuánto habían bebido la noche anterior?!

- Fe... Fersen... Conde Fersen.- se corrigió, sintiendo que tenía la cabeza llena de agua y que en cualquier momento las ideas se le ahogarían como pajaritos.- ...tiene que irse... el general sale a las siete, si no se va ahora no valdrá la pena...-

- De acuerdo, ya voy...- balbuceó Fersen, sentándose en la cama y mirando alrededor con la expresión perdida de un niño de cinco años tras la primera siesta en la guardería. Un momento luego estaba buscando sus botas, con tal jopo de pelo despeinado que André supuso cruelmente que iba a hacer que el peinador de la Reina se muriese de envidia respecto a su altura.

- Tu casaca, póntela!- André se la quitó tras verlo observarla como si no supiera qué extremidad meter en los hoyos y se la puso él mismo, antes de sentarlo de un tirón en la cama para ponerle las botas. Fersen lo miró ahí de rodillas ayudándolo, y luego paseó su mirada aún adormecida por Oscar, que se había vuelto un gatito y envuelto en su propio edredón.

- Es muy bella cuando está tan quieta... si la vieras así siempre, nunca dudarías que es una chica.- dijo Fersen dulcemente, apartándole el cabello y besando su frente. André le apretó más de lo necesario la correa de la bota de tacón, pero el conde se enderezó de inmediato y frotándose la cara fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola una rendija para asegurarse si el general ya estaba despierto.

- Tienes que moverte rápido, que el General es muy bueno con la espada.-

- La idea es que me vea!-

- La idea es que no te mate!-

-...-

Fersen asintió y se preparó para salir corriendo con la camisa artísticamente desabrochada, pero André le agarró el brazo.

- Qué ahora?-

- … Si la comprometes ahora no habrá marcha atrás.- susurró André con voz lenta pero urgente.- Espero que hayas pensado bien lo que estás haciendo.-

Las cejas de Fersen se fruncieron, primero desconcertadas, luego coléricas, y finalmente comprensivas.

- Parafraseando a Oscar, si crees que la dejaría en la estacada a ser el hazmerreír de Francia, no me conoces.-

- Se lo hiciste a Elinor Crawford!-

- No a ella.- dijo Fersen, soltándose al oír al General emerger por el pasillo bostezando.- Nunca a Oscar. No se te ha ocurrido nunca, André, que puedes amar a más de una persona a la vez?-

- Eso no es amor.- respondió André muy seguro.- El amor es exclusivo!-

Fersen no respondió, lanzándose por el pasillo, el bramido de furia y la persecución subsiguiente del General haciendo retemblar la casa y despertar hasta a los pichones del tejado. Pero mientras Fersen huía como un zorro a lomos de su potro blanco, André se volvió, sintiendo un temor extraño en la base de su estómago, quieto allí mientras Oscar se volteaba dormida, hundía la cabeza en la colcha y con un gruñido se envolvía completamente en la tela, su sueño profundo. André se dejó caer en la cama y se sentó junto al bulto inconsciente, y le acarició lo que parecía la cabeza, contando una cuenta regresiva. Por supuesto, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que...

- OOOOSCAAAAAR!-

Solamente el que la cena con los pretendientes se hubiera programado para esa tarde evitó que el general convirtiera a Oscar en una berejena rubia, pero su furia era tal que tomó toda la persuasión de Herminde de Jarjayes que no desinvitara a Fersen. ( o fuera a desinvitarlo con un hacha)

Mientras en la casa Hermine supervisaba los preparativos, que incluían un vestido para Oscar ( al que Fersen le había aconsejado no resistirse, para suavizarle el ánimo al General) la coronel y su fiel sombra se habían largado a Versalles a cumplir sus tareas, tras una escapada no menos veloz que la de Fersen, escapada que tenía los rizos de Oscar en un estado tan lastimoso que se los había atado con una cinta.

- … y Gérard de Louville está en cama con gripe, por lo que he puesto a su hermano Mountjoy a suplirlo.- dijo Girodelle cerrando el libro en donde se registraba la minucia de la Guardia.- Comandante, se encuentra bien?-

Oscar asintió y ahogó un bostezo. Aprovechando el tiempo soleado, Girodelle había dado su informe junto a una de las fuentes del jardín, y Oscar lo había escuchado sentada en su margen, disfrutando del dulce perfume de las rosas. Ahora se humedeció la mano en la fuente y refrescó sus sienes, preguntándose cómo iba a mantenerse despierta esa noche en la cena.

- Pasó una mala noche, mi estimada Comandante?-

- No, Girodelle... y mejor no preguntes más.- dijo Oscar secamente.- Me parecen muy bien las decisiones que has tomado, excepto la de colocar a Mountjoy frente a la cámara de la princesa de Lamballe: te garantizo que antes de mañana le habrán dado una paliza por sus atrevimientos. Cámbialo por Leon Villiers, que está a medio rosario de hacerse abate, y ocúpate que el paseo al atardecer de la Reina esté bien vigilado. Yo tengo que retirarme temprano hoy.-

- Se lo encargaré a Stefano. Yo también debo retirarme temprano hoy, si me lo permite.-

Oscar se volvió a Girodelle, cuya cara muy seria era extremadamente formal.- No me lo habías dicho. Para qué necesitas el permiso? Está todo bien?-

- Necesito cambiarme de traje para asistir a una cena.- dijo Girodelle, mirándose los pies. Oscar abrió la boca para preguntar cuál pero se atragantó al darse cuenta, y se quedó boquiabierta, mientras Girodelle parecía completamente incómodo.

Así los encontró Andre, que los miró desconcertado un momento.  
Desde el duelo que los habìa presentado, Girodelle se habìa tomado con marcado buen humor el haber sido derrotado por una mujer, y con la misma gracia la había aceptado como su superior, sin jamás hacer un comentario peyorativo o irrespetuoso, a pesar de que tenía una lengua afiladísima: lo habían escuchado virtualmente mutilar al conde Mirabeau por un chiste sobre su pelo,y Girodelle, que era un presumido de cuidado y se pasaba horas arreglándose para estar siempre a la última moda, había retrucado con un comentario tan cruel y agudo sobre Mirabeau que al augusto conde aún lo llamaban "Conde cara de "  
Sin embargo, con Oscar siempre era agradable, alegre e ingenioso: era un compañero agradable y relajado, sin que siquiera la permanencia de André incluso en las reuniones de la Guardia le hiciera levantar una ceja. Girodelle parecía un petimetre, y lo era: y Oscar lo había reprendido alguna vez por su excesiva superficialidad y su obvio desprecio por los convencionalismos: pero siempre era ùtil tener a un experto en los rumores de palacio y en las modas, que cambiaban tan rápidamente como los gustos caprichosos de María Antonieta lo permitían.  
Girodelle siempre había parecido despreocupado y predecible, pero ahora había sorprendido tanto a oscar que no sabía qué decir ni qué cara poner.


	5. Chapter 5

La Reina, harta del parloteo de sus damas de compañía, llamó a Oscar a pasear con ella por los jardines, ostensiblemente para relajarse pero en verdad para saber cómo iba su " compromiso" Oscar, que aún estaba confundida por el comentario de Girodelle, la siguió, y caminaron un rato antes de que María Antonieta, el rostro vuelto hacia el sol de la tarde, le preguntó si habían novedades.

- Fersen se quedó anoche en mi habitación.- dijo Oscar en voz baja. Luego se volteó al notar el silencio, porque se dio cuenta que caminaba sola: la Reina se había quedado parada, pálida y muda en la mitad del camino.

- Majestad, pero... No! No de esa forma!- exclamó Oscar comprendiendo de súbito y sonrojándose- Estuvimos sólo hablando y bebiendo...-

- Eso fue todo?- dijo María Antonieta, su rostro dubitativo como si no le sonara muy concordante con el Fersen que ella conocía.

-... me tomó... la mano.- dijo Oscar mirándose los pies.

- Y luego?-

- Y luego nada!-

María Antonieta parpadeó al ver la rojez de Oscar- Mi querida Oscar. Si todo lo que está haciendo para comprometerte es tomarte la mano ocasionalmente, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte!-

- Majestad!- exclamó Oscar escandalizada.- Fersen es... suyo, no mío!- agregó con aprensión y una buena dosis de incomprensión. María Antonieta sonrió, y de pronto hubo un destello de humor y ternura en sus ojos.

Generalmente, María Antonieta, criada en un palacio entre privilegiados y con muy poca idea del mundo escuchaba las opiniones y lecciones de Oscar con toda su atención, consciente del cerebro y del alto espíritu de su comandante. Pero, respecto al amor, María Antonieta se halló por primera vez en la posición de ser la maestra de Oscar, la que ingenua como una monja tenía la cabeza llena de romances griegos y leyendas romanas como toda referencia.

Lo que hacía todo esto... era como mandarla a cruzar un pantano con el mapa de un desierto en la mano y pantalones de seda.

Y el que Fersen, más que un experto en el pantano, fuera LA Creatura del Pantano en persona no ayudaba mucho.

- No espero que tu matrimonio con Fersen sea blanco, Oscar.- dijo ella con sencillez, haciendo que Oscar hiciera palidecer a su uniforme con el rojo en su cara.

- Él la ama a usted!-

- Eso no significa que no pueda cuidar de tí. Créeme que a nadie más le permitiría que cuidase de mi Fersen.- dijo ella bajando la vista.- Y a nadie más le pediría que cuidase de mi... única amiga.- agregó, parpadeando. Hubo un sollozo en su garganta, súbito e inesperado, y Oscar se asustó: la Reina era lábil usualmente, pero no tanto como para estar hablando tan tranquila y de súbito prorrumpir en sollozos.

- majestad, cálmese... es por usted, todo esto es por usted...-

- Pues yo no quiero que lo sea!- dijo ella, dando unas pataditas ridículas. Soltándose de Oscar se volvió a ella, los ojos brillantes, el gesto endurecido como el de un espadachín, y la aferró por la manga con su pequeña mano.

- Crees que quiero que Fersen viva solo el resto de su vida, satisficiéndose con las migajas que puedo darle? Crees que soy feliz pensando que vive lejos de su familia, que un hombre como él tiene que conformarse con verme unas horas una vez a la semana en vez de ser amado como merece todos los días por una esposa, hijos...- su voz se quebró.- tan egoísta me crees? Tan egoísta me crees para obligarte a ser su esposa, sin que jamás conozcas el amor... los hijos? Ése es el monstruo que me crees?-

- Majestad! - Oscar estaba helada ante esa tempestad de lágrimas.- Mar{ia Antonieta, por favor cálmese, yo nunca...!-

- Y sin embargo sí... siento celos... siento ira...- la voz de ella bajó y se cubrió el rostro con un temblor.- Porqué no puedo ser como tú, tan correcta siempre, tan noble... yo sólo lo amo, y no puedo tenerlo, y quiero que sean felices, pero que lo sean juntos... duele... quiero que lo hagas feliz cuando no esté conmigo y sin embargo me carcome... Dios, porqué me hiciste un monstruo...- sollozó al fin, ahogadamente, y cuando Oscar fue a sostenerla huyó en un revoloteo de crinolinas, murmurando.- Déjame... olvida esto! Ve a verlo, Oscar... vete ya a tu cena! Vete y olvídate de mí, déjame sola, vete ya!-

Por supuesto, Oscar estaba entristecida, silenciosa y de pésimo humor, además de con una migraña naciente cuando llegó a casa y fue informada, en términos inequívocos, que iba a meterse en un vestido de corte púrpureo y negro, obra de la mismísima Rose Bertin, la modista de la Reina. Considerando que su padre había visto a Fersen saliendo de sus habitaciones por la mañana, y aún se negaba a mirarla a la cara o a hablarle, Oscar decidió no disgustarlo más y aceptó meterse en los encajes, porque si el General se irritaba un poquito más ya se veía metida en un saco de yute y arrojada al río en vez de ser rodeada de satenes.

- El púrpura es buen color para tí.- dijo su madre, que había ido a supervisar el emperifollamiento y asistía a Nanny en los ajustes del vestido y el tocado. Oscar se había negado a empolvarse el cabello, pero aguantó estoicamente un muy sentador levantado que le hizo su madre, y con unos aretes del mismo azul de sus ojos se conformó a pesar de que la falda quedaba un poco corta sobre las enaguas, las mangas le llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo enseñando la manga de la camisola, y el escote... bueno, el escote no era precisamente lo que Rose Bertín había imaginado al diseñar la forma de corazón del bustier.

Al menos esa piel se veía sana y bonita. Aunque fuera plana. Muy plana. Uy qué plana.

Oscar suspiró. Fersen no iba a estar más o menos interesado si ella era un adefesio o no, y ya la había visto hacer el ridículo una vez antes, así que no era ninguna novedad para el desaprensivo sueco.

Si los rumores eran ciertos, a Fersen le importaba muy poco lo que se pusieran sus mujeres, siempre y cuando se lo quitaran rápido.

Oscar se puso roja. Era un pensamiento desleal. Sin importar la fama que tuviera antes, Fersen era su amigo, estaba salvándola de un muy mal futuro aunque de paso se ayudara a sí mismo, y estaba enamorado de la Reina.

La Reina, que había llorado al enviarla con él...

- Cambia esa cara, o tus pretendientes darán vuelta y se irán, pareces repollo en vinagre.- le soltó André, que no parecía nada impresionado por todos los vuelitos y, emperifollado él mismo en librea negra y lazos de terciopelo, se veía de tan mal humor como ella.-

- Todo esto es extremadamente absurdo.- musitó ella en griego.

- Los absurdos no son los tiempos, son las personas que los habitan.- gruñó él en respuesta en el mismo idioma: era una cita de Julio César.

Oscar le tiró el cepillo de pelo por la cabeza.

Charles-Marie, conde de Mirabeau, gordo y berrichoncito, de cincuenta y algo y una barriga que lo hacía parecer a punto de tener cachorros. El duque Henri de Lauzun, que había sido un rompecorazones allá por el 1740 y ahora seguía vistiéndose a la moda a pesar de sus respetables sesenta años: Hubert de Simoine, vizconde de Saint -Cyr, y Héctor Joseph, el único hijo del valiente conde de Lafayette, a quien Fersen conocía muy bien.

Con ellos, una serpiente entre ratitas, el Duque de Orléans, Louis-Philippe de Borbón, son su rizado cabello oscuro sin empolvar y sus ojos pequeños e intensos. Era el único de los Borbón que se mantenía esbelto y apuesto aunque hacía bastante que había pasado los cuarenta, y su zorruno rostro parecía decir que la legendaria apostura del Rey Sol había vuelto a la vida.

Pero el resto...

Fersen, que tenía la belleza de un grabado germánico, y Víctor Clement de Girodelle, eran los puntos altos de la reunión, los dos muy guapos con sus mejores trajes y los cabellos atados a la moda con grandes lazos, la sonrisa fácil y suave de Girodelle y sus exquisitas maneras y los ojos inteligentes de Fersen haciendo que su mal humor se calmara. Ellos dos eran sus amigos, y movió la cabeza en saludo al verlos llegar a caballo, sonriéndoles desde la ventana. Fersen quería salvarla, y Girodelle... era obvio que sólo pretendía ayudar y evitar que la subastaran como una perrita de pedigrí: el relajado conde nunca había mostrado ningún interés en ella, y seguramente su amistad lo había impulsado a actuar, aunque hubiera sido incapaz de explicárselo: seguramente no hay un buen modo de decirle a tu superior _porque quiero rescatarte, doncella en peligro._

Sólo quería que la estúpida cena acabara pronto. Le explicaría a Girodelle lo que estaba haciendo, y le agradecería su gesto.

Se había esperado que su padre, ofendido, acabara por servirles a todo pan con queso y a su casa: pero o su madre había intervenido o el linaje de Louis Phillippe había sido demasiado para resistirse, porque el salón y el comedor estaban abarrotados de flores y velas, hab{ia un lacayo con librea por cada comensal, y su madre había sacado un Chateu d'Yquem de la cava para servir a sus invitados. Nanny, que tenía el don de ver sólo lo que quería ver, estaba excitadísima y feliz ladrándole a las doncellas que colocaban petit fours artísticos en cada superficie posible, y metiéndole un nuevo adorno en el pelo a Oscar cada vez que encontraba algo a su gusto. Los invitados ya estaban en el porche, saludando a su padre, y Oscar rodó los ojos al oír el intercambio de vacuas lindezas, puntuados por las risas roncas de Mirabeau y el sedoso barítono de Louis Phillippe.

André encontró su mirada desde su posición de saludo en la entrada y Oscar, que lo conocía, supo que sentía lo mismo que ella: ansiedad mezclada con las ganas de echarse a reír antes tantas bobadas. No tenía que sonreírle para que lo supiera: algo en sus oscuros ojos siempre había tenido el don de calmarle las neuras. Si a veces parecía impertérrita, era por que él estaba a su lado.

Con él a su lado, podía seguir adelante. Iba a ser lo que su Reina y Fersen necesitaba, y renunciaría a todo lo que tuviera que renunciar, enfrentaría lo que tuviera que enfrentar, mientras contara con André. Se irguió y asumió posición de descanso, pero la mirada de André le recordó que estaba con vestido y claro, se veía rarísima en pose militar con faldas. Se acomodó de nuevo, y arregló su expresión para recibir a los invitados, así que cuando su padre guió a los caballeros a la sala, la encontraron muy compuestita y femenina de pie junto a una mesita llena de copas.

Si la cara de Girodelle era una pista, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, porque tanto él como Fersen parecían esos pececitos que abrían y cerraban la boca sin conseguir más que burbujitas.

- Su belleza esta noche es semejante a la de una rosa florecida, mi dama.- dijo con fácil donaire Lauzun, que era un fresco.

- La metáfora es muy adecuada, Milady.-agregó Hubert por no ser menos.- su uniforme es como la vaina de una flor, que ahora vemos desplegada.-

- Ya era hora que se desnudara de tantos velos.- soltó Mirabeau, que no era muy delicado.- No hay nada como menos ropa...-

Su madre convirtió una risita en una tos. Su padre, que empezaba a arrugar la trompa, hizo un gesto para que los lacayos empezaran a servir las copas, y Oscar se sometió a media docena de besadas de mano, que la dejaron buscando vagamente un pañuelo para limpiársela.

Fersen, que era muy agudo, le pasó el suyo disimuladamente y ella le dirigió una sonrisita.

Hubert empezó a charlar con su padre de propiedades y Oscar notó que el hijo de Lafayette la miraba fijo, sonrojado y con aspecto desconcertado. Louis Philippe, que estaba cerca y se servía un bocado de trufa con aire distraído, lo miró de reojo y tensó la boca con burla, antes de hablarle sin mirarla.

- Yo, en cambio, lamento que haya creído necesario ese cambio de vestuario. Si para mí fueran requisito las faldas, no estaría aquí.-

Oscar no supo que decir, pero Mirabeu, que lo había oído, soltó alegremente.

- Pero si todo el mundo sabe que prefieres los pantalones, Phillippe!- ladró de risa.

El general se vio alarmado, pero Louis Phillippe ni siquiera cambió el gesto.

- Al menos yo prefiero prendas de ropa adultas.- soltó bebiendo su copa, antes de mirar a Oscar de soslayo.- Mi querida dama, puede usted vestirse con piel de cabra por lo que amí respecta, si ése es su gusto. Es su mente la que me interesa, y por eso, cuento que tras la cena pueda concederme unos minutos para tener una conversación a solas.-

- Por supuesto, no faltaba más!- dijo el General dándole un empelló a Oscar para que hiciera una reverencia de asentimiento al príncipe-Duque.- Le sirvo más vino, monsieur...?-

- Yo pienso que la señorita Oscar es muy bella, con o sin ropa.- soltó el hijo Lafayette, Héctor, poniéndose rojo, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y poniéndose blanco. Fersen convirtió una carcajada en otra tos y se largó a mirar por la ventana con los hombros temblando, y Herminde tuvo que ir a pedirle a André que le golpeara la espalda porque había inhalado una pastita.

Después de eso, pasaron al comedor, el humillado vizcondesito a la cola de la procesión.

Por supuesto, a Louis Philippe lo habían sentado en el lugar de honor junto a su padre a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa, con el conde de Mirabeau a la derecha de su madre y el hijo de Lafayette a la izquierda. Fersen y Girodelle estaban tan lejos de ella como era posible, con Lauzun y Louis Philippe flanqueándola, y Oscar suspiró mentalmente, porque ya odiando las funciones formales como las odiaba, ésta se le iba a jacer interminable.

- Tengo que decir que he observado a la señorita Oscar desde hace años, y recuerdo haber pensado en varias ocasiones que su belleza había madurado lo suficiente para los lazos del himeneo.- dijo Lauzun mientras servían las entradas. Oscar se preguntó mentalmente si todas las jovencitas tenían que aguantar que hablaran de ellas como si no estuvieran allí.

- Oh, yo he pensado lo mismo por años!- soltó Mirabeu, llenándose la cara marcada de viruela con la patata rellena entera.- Tan guapa y tan llena de energía siempre...!-

- exactamente desde hace cuántos años?- dijo Louis Philippe sonriendo, tras darle un bocado casi simbólico a su comida y dejarla a un lado.- La capitán está en Versalles desde los catorce.-

-Eh?- Lauzun se sonrojó por la implicación, que hizo a Oscar nausearse: no le hubiera sorprendido que no fueran más que vacíos halagos, perola idea de hombres de cuarenta y cinco años observando con interés a una chica de catorce era bastante repulsiva, aunque no fuera tan extraña entre la nobleza. Matrimonios a esa edad arreglados no eran raros, pero de ahí a hablar de deseo...

- Oh, desde la primera vez que la ví!- Mirabeau le cerró un ojo y Oscar luchó con una súbita naúsea, apartando la mirada. Para acabar de hacer infernal la maldita cena, Girodelle la miraba con conmiseración, André de pie contra el trinche tenía la cara roja de rabia y disgusto, y Fersen...

- A mí también me impresionó su belleza la primera vez ue la vi, aunque pensé que eras un joven.- dijo Fersen con voz tranquila.- Pero no fue hasta que trabé tu conocimiento, Oscar, que me enteré que eras una dama, y aunque por supuesto tu situación es muy interesante, lo que más me atrajo de tí fue tus disciplina, tu valor y tu inteligencia. Recuerdo haber pensado que iba a ser una lástima que no pasaras esas dotes Jarjayes a afortunados hijos, porque si una madre puede dar a luz auténticos guerreros, tendrías que ser tú.- completó. Oscar bajó la vista, sonrojada y conmovida: Herminde, por su parte, estaba postivamente babeando.

- Curiosamente, hijos es la última cosa que se me ocurre al mirar a la señorita. Si se ha distinguido del resto de las damas, es porque es muchísimo más que una yegua de cría.- soltó Louis Philippe con acidez, cortando la calidez del momento.- Capitán, se dice que los mejores matrimonios son aquellos que parecen una larga conversación que la vida interrumpe a veces. Créame que llevo un tiempo deseando tener una larga conversación con usted.-

El príncipe había hecho sonar a Fersen como un cursi: en otra situación, Oscar hubiera disfrutado el duelo de palabras, pero para su propia vergüenza, estaba tan azorada y encolerizada por ser discutida como ganado que se hubiera ocultado bajo la mesa.

Herminde, muy hábil en las artes de la corte, cambió la conversación hábilmente, y para el plafo principal ya estaban todos hablando amablemente sobre las últimas noticias de América, de las que Fersen y Héctor Joseph tenían información de primera mano: y cuando André avanzó para poner salsa blanca en las lonjas de lomo en el plato de Oscar, Oscar notó que le temblaban las manos.

- Estás bien?- susurró, a lo que él asintió rígidamente: pero Oscar vio tanta tensión n su mandíbula, tanta furia en sus ojos, que se inquietó, y cruzó una mirada con Fersen, que pareció captarla de inmediato.

- André, haz el favor de venir un momento.- dijo Fersen con total relajo en una pausa en la conversación.- General, si me disculpa por un segundo...- agregó levantándose con una reverencia para salir, ostensiblemente al tocador, con André siguiéndolo como un sirviente que lo guiase, según la costumbre.

Oscar se conmovió. Fersen la entendía. A él podía recurrir con total confianza, y a pesar de toda su propia fuerza y valor, Fersen poseía recursos y habilidades que ella se le escapaban. Si ella era todo fuego y hielo, Fersen era la brisa que imperceptible e invisible podía hacerte cruzar el mundo. Y por un momento se permitió fantasear con una vida juntos, hijos como ambos, el poder de los dos unidos. Qué escudo serían para la reina! Porqué no lo había visto antes?

- Capitán... Oscar.- dijo Girodelle, y ella volvió de sus pensamientos con un esfuerzo.- Yo... lamento lo de la tarde. No fue muy educado de mi parte, pero no sabía como explicarlo.-

- Lo entiendo, Girodelle.- dijo ella sonriente, el agradecimiento en sus ojos patente.- Y te lo agradezco, pero no hacía falta.-

- Con todo lo que en conde ha tratado de comprometerla, por supuesto que hacía falta!- soltó Girodelle, en el primer signo de irritación que le viese en años.

- Eh?-

- Si yo hubiera sabido antes de que había una posibilidad, capitán.- dijo Girodelle, volteándose para mirarla con esos profundos ojos gatunos suyos, y Oscar se atragantó: el desaprensivo Víctor Clemente nunca la había mirado con semejante intensidad.

- De qué... estás hablando...?-

- Cambia la cara. No estás ayudando en lo absoluto.-

André se volteó como si Fersen le hubiera dado un latigazo. Susurraban porque el conde no había ido más lejos que el pasillo, que cuando Fersen le agarró la manga y le habló en ese tono bajo y urgente, André se tensó como para darle un puñetazo.

- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con cómo la están tratando? Después de todo lo que hecho! Para tí todo esto no es más que un juego!- siseó André, fuera de sí de rabia, pero para su sorpresa, Fersen lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio un sacudón.

- André, piensa en lo que está pasando aquí y contrólate, y ayúdame, porque pensé que te importaba el bienestar de Oscar más que el tuyo propio! Que no comprendes lo que estamos arriesgando? Si el General no acepta nuestro matrimonio y Oscar se niega a fugarse, lo que le espera es una violación legalizada, palizas, un hijo cada año hasta que eso la mate, perder todo lo que ama, el encierro... Oscar preferiría matarse. Y eso si tiene suerte y no acaba en las manos de Louis Philippe... tú no tienes idea de lo que ese monstruo es capaz.- agregó urgentemente.- Ayúdame a salvarla. Yo nunca te arrojaré de su lado, sería como arrancarle parte de su alma. Pero ayúdame.-

- Es que no soporto... no lo soporto...- la voz de André se quebró y se cubrió el rostro con un gemido.- Ver cómo la miran...-

- Sé valiente.- dijo Fersen, e inclinándose, apoyó su frente en la de André.- Sé valiente por ella. Ahora hay que ser listos...-

André se secó las lágrimas, se sonó la nariz en un pañuelo, e irguiéndose, asintió. Fersen le sonrió, y los dos se irguieron como soldados, mirándose a los ojos, azul oscuro en gris plateado.

- Fersen?-

- Sí?-

- No vas a echarme cuando se casen, aunque...?- André no pudo terminar, y apartó la mirada. El rostro de Fersen se suavizó.

- No. Y seré el primero en desearte suerte, si alguna vez lo intentas.-

André parpadeó.- debería estarte agradecido, supongo, pero esto es tan confuso que me siento mareado.-

- Ten fe.- dijo Fersen palmeándole el hombro mientras regresaban.- y confía en mí.-

Para los postres Mirabeau ya había logrado que el General listase la dote de Oscar, que no era paupérrima: una casa en París, propiedades en el sur, caballos, un cajón de joyas respetable y el ajuar como para que la ropa blanca le durase hasta las bodas de oro. Herminde y Oscar se retiraron para dejar beber a los caballeros, a pesar de que Oscar se moría por un trago: pero cuando salieron, escoltadas por André, Herminde miró de reojo a su hija cabizbaja.

- Querida... no te sientas mal. Te concedo que alguno de los hombres sentados a esa mesa no te conocen ni tienen derecho a pretender tu amor, pero alguno sí, y eso es más de lo que yo tuve en algún momento.-

- Es que me da vergüenza.- dijo Oscar sombríamente.

- Es sólo un consejo, hija.- dijo Herminde besándole la frente.- Pero si te consuela, no dejaré que tu padre te case sin escuchar tu opinión.- agregó, despacio, mirando a Oscar a los ojos.- Quieres al Conde Fersen, Oscar?-

André, que les daba la espalda, guiándolas con el candelabro escaleras arriba, se congeló por un momento antes de cuadrar los hombros y seguir subiendo.

- Sí, madre.- susurró ella. Herminde asintió, y deteniendo a André, tomó el candelabro y los dejó allí en un susurro de seda, de pie en la sombras de la escalinata.

- Entonces yo hablaré con tu padre. Confía en mí, querida. Buenas noches, hija mía, André. Que descansen.-

Oscar se quedó allí viendo a su madre subir, y parecía tan disgustada y nerviosa que André, que había estado al borde de una pataleta, se olvidó de su propia ansiedad y le puso una mano en el brazo, intentando calmarla.

- Tu madre está de tu parte, Oscar. Eso es bueno.- dijo él, tratando de sonar animoso. Oscar apretó las mandíbulas, y para el espanto de André, vio un temblor en sus pestañas, una tensión en sus labios, que parecía presagiar una tempestad.

- Me traerías una copa a la sala de música, André?- dijo en voz baja.

- Claro.-

- Gracias.- dijo ella girándose y tropezando en las faldas, para irse con pasos más cuidados. André maldijo mentalmente, y hubiera tratado de hablar más con ella, pero los invitados no estaban tan lejos en el comedor y seguramente emergerían pronto, buscando despedirse de l supuesto objeto de sus afectos.

No era raro que Oscar estuviese tan deprimida. Él mismo había estado dispuesto a romperle algo en la cabeza a Mirabeau cuando comentó que él podía hacer muy feliz a una esposa, ya que mantenía a sus yeguas felices con buena avena, una lindo establo y un gran semental.

La idea de él acercándose... o tocando a Oscar lo hubiera mandado a la histeria, si no hubiera confiado en los recursos del sueco. Pero la impotencia lo volvía loco y lo enfurecía, y aunque por supuesto prefería a Fersen antes que a cualquier otro asqueroso, el saber que el guapo conde poseía recursos para ayudar a Oscar de los que él carecía lo amargaba y humillaba. Él hubiera dado su vida por Oscar, pero era completamente incapaz de salvarla de un matrimonio arreglado. Fersen podía.

Y él tendría que ver a ese sueco llevársela, verlo a su lado, cobrando sus derechos como esposo todos los días, mientras él... no, no podía aguantarlo, pero cuál era la opción? Irse y no verla nunca más?

André se secó los ojos y descorchó con más fuerza de la necesaria la botella de clarete ligero que había ido a buscar para Oscar, volviendo escaleras arriba con una copa en la mano. Le dio un sorbo a la botella antes de llegar al pasillo, la dulzura de ese vino rosado amarga en su garganta.

No importaba. Aguantaría lo que tuviera que aguantar. Ya verían... pero ahora, lo único importante era ella. Iba a ayudar a Fersen si podía, y si ella era feliz con el sueco, pues aguantaría. No era tan egoísta. Si ella era feliz...

Un sonido extraño en la puerta de la sala de música lo sobresaltó, su mano dudando un momento antes de ir al picaporte. El pasillo, iluminado por las velas, estaba lleno de sombras caprichosas: y André creyó ver un movimiento en los cortinajes del fondo, pero lo ignoró y entró a la habitación.

- Oscar, te traje clarete...- empezó, para quedarse de pie congelado, un repiqueteo de copa contra el vaso marcando su shock. Porque Oscar no estaba sola en la sala de música: un poco inclinado y un poco encima de ella contra el piano, Hector Joseph la besaba con entusiasmo, sus brazos rodeándola con avidez.


	6. Chapter 6

Fue como ver un desastre en cámara lenta. Él hubiera querido ser más hábil, más rápido, más diestro, pero aún mientras avanzaba, ya sabía lo que pasaría, y lo vio dos segundos antes de alcanzar la manga del entusiasta jovencito. Oscar se giró en sus brazos, metió el codo entre ambos, hundió la cadera contra el muslo del vizconde, y un momento luego el muchacho había recibido dos expertos puñetazos en el rostro, uno en el vientre, y volaba por sobre el hombro de Oscar para caer de espaldas al suelo con un golpetazo resonante. Ya estaba inconsciente antes de golpear el suelo, posiblemente.

- Pero Oscar!- bramó André, dejando la botella de clarete con un golpe sobre el piano.- No puedes ir por ahí partiéndole la cara a ...-

- Me baboseó! Me... su lengua... ew, ewww!- Oscar bramó en respuesta, escupiendo frenéticamente en una planta y limpiándose con un pañuelito de encaje.- Qué asco más grande!-

- No seas...- André extendió una mano y se quedó congelado, retirándolo como si se hubiera quemado. El encaje del vestido, hecho para una mujer acostumbrada a los corsés, se había desgarrado en la espalda, e incapaz de sostener la mantilla de gasa de los hombros, había desnudado de súbito el cuello, los hombros blancos, las clavículas finas y gran parte de la espalda de Oscar. Eso sin contar que con ella sonrojada y jadeante, bueno, era toda una visión, y el equivalente a un martillazo para su corazón.

- André, ayúdame de una vez, saca a este idiota de mi vista...- Oscar no ayudó al inclinarse para sujetar las piernas del desgraciado muchacho inconsciente, aparentemente decidida a arrastrarlo a la calle y dejarlo tirado en la grava. Cuando André no respondió, lo miró frustrada, pero esa posición agachada no era la mejor para el daño en el vestido, y André se encontró incapaz de tragarse su propia saliva, la situación al fin superándolo. Tras los celos salvajes por Fersen, la impotencia de salvarla, la ira por esa cena de exhibición y finalmente verla besada por otro, para que luego se le presentara semidesnuda y con los labios así de rojos e invitantes... no, había que ser más que humano para aguantarse. Avanzó, sin preocuparse de pisar al infortunado condesito, y aferró a Oscar de los brazos, haciéndola abrir tamaños ojos y apoyar sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo.

- Qué... qué estás...?- murmuró ella, pero André sentía un tirón magnético, un rumor en sus oídos como el del mar, la sangre ensordeciéndolo... no podía parar, no. Su boca tomó la Oscar con el vago pensamiento de quitarle el sabor de ese otro hombre que se había atrevido a robarle un beso, y lo profundizó voraz y quemante, demasiado enloquecido de pasión y furia como para darse cuenta siquiera que ella se había quedado inmóvil en sus brazos.

Y era mejor que todo lo que él había soñado.

Tuvieron que oír los pasos de los invitados en el mismo pasillo para separarse violentamente, pero los brazos de él no la soltaron, y la sintió empezar a temblar, un temblor que se comunicó a su cuerpo, haciendo que casi perdiera pie por la adrenalina y el shock. Ella había bajado la mirada y no podía ver su rostro, pero la oyó hablar, y su voz era monótona y lenta.

- Oscar...-

- El chal... el chal de mi madre. Rápido.- ordenó ella, temblando tanto que era visible. André corrió a la habitación contigua y le trajo un chal de Herminde abandonado en la salita de costura, de cachemira negra con flores, y se lo alargó, ella envolviendo la rotura del vestido y arreglándoselo sin una palabra antes de salir al pasillo, en donde André oyó su voz calma y jovial quejándose del frío en la salita y guiando a los invitados al salón de la chimenea.

André tuvo que sentarse porque le fallaban las piernas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Cubriéndose los ojos, negó con la cabeza en desesperado silencio, y luego, inundado de un súbito odio, le dio una patada al condesito en el suelo.

- Estás bien? Estás muy rara.- dijo Fersen inquieto al servirle una copa de brandy, que ella apuró de golpe y le indicó que le sirviera otra.

- Estoy bien.- respondió ella secamente, la voz ronca por la garganta entumecida por el alcohol, pero sus ojos la desmentían, opacos y cargados de secreto. Fersen, que asumió la peor explicación por la súbita ausencia del vizconde de Lafayette, frunció el ceño.

- Trató de propasarse contigo? No lo habrás matado, verdad?-

- No.- dijo ella, y movió la cabeza alejándose de Fersen. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que los malditos invitados, su padre, todos, se largaran de una vez y pudiera irse a su habitación, en donde poder pensar en la oscuridad, y estar sola. Su cabeza bordoneaba como una colmena de abejas, y hubiera querido poder mojarse las sienes y tenderse para poder, al fin encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había sucedido: pero ahora, forzada a sonrír y mantenerse atenta, la única cosa que sabía que el apasionado beso de Héctor Joseph y el beso firme e imparable de André eran se habían sentido completamente distintos. H{ector había sido invasivo, desagradable, viscoso: André, en cambio...

André...

- Oscar, tu padre te habla.- dijo Fersen tomándola del codo, y Oscar volvió a prestar atención, notando con bastante disgusto que Mirabeau le tendía una mano expectante.

- Señor?-

- Le decía al Conde que sin duda querrías mostrarle la vista que se domina desde el jardín de nuestra fuente a la luz de la luna. El Conde debe retirarse pronto pero desea disfrutar de tu compañía antes de retirarse.-

Fersen le oprimió el brazo otra vez, como indicándole que no tuviera miedo, que él no estaría lejos, y eso la irritó. Se las podía arreglar muy bien sola, gracias, y si Fersen creía que un avance de ese repulsivo viejo iba a tomarla desprevenida, pues no tenía idea de con quién pretendía casarse. Se irguió, asintiendo, y guió a Mirabeau pero sin tomar la mano que éste le ofrecía, un destello metálico en sus ojos.

Fersen hizo un gesto para seguirlos, pero Girodelle lo detuvo en el pasillo.

- Una palabra, Conde Fersen.-

- Girodelle, no tengo tiempo, no ves que...- Fersen se calló cuando se halló retenido, la mano firme del relajado y pasota capitán de la guardia real sujetándolo. Alzó ojos sorprendidos, porque siempre había conocido a Girodelle como el más desaprensivo y alegre de los hombres, pero al ver una súbita chispa intensamente viril en lo profundo de sus ojos oscuros, una amenaza y una advertencia que hablaba de violencia cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Era la línea que traza en la arena el macho frente a otro macho, y quedía claramente: MÍO, NO TUYO. NO TE ACERQUES O SI NO...

- No sé qué cree que hace, Conde Fersen.- dijo Girodelle, bajo, pero no tanto que pudieras ignorar la amenaza en su voz.- Lady Oscar no es idiota. Cree que no sabe lo suyo con la Reina? Cree que ignora que pretende su mano nada más que como una tapadera? Yo tampoco soy idiota, Fersen, y he tenido suficiente de su descaro. Cree que por haberla humillado comprometiendo su reputación por toda la corte acabará consiguiendo su mano? Ya he tenido suficiente de usted, sueco.- agregó el francés, y Axel se sobresaltó, porque había creído que eran amigos, o al menos amistosos conocidos: y sin embargo había desprecio e ira en la voz del joven guardia, cuya figura de raza estana tensa como una estaca.- Ya he tenido que soportarlo arrastrando por el fango la reputación de mi Reina. No hará lo mismo con el corazón de la mujer que amo!- siseó, y para el desconcierto de Fersen, le dio un empujón en el pecho con la mano abierta. Fersen sabía que se había abierto feudos familiares y duelos por menos: y sabía que Víctor, en esa inesperada furia, sólo quería una excusa para partirle la cara. Pero no podía odiarlo: como podría? Y además...

… además tenía razón en cada palabra que había dicho. Y si Girodelle la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle lo mismo que Fersen le ofrecía- seguridad, ternura, la tranquilidad de no tener que renunciar a la forma en que vivía su vida- y además podía ofrecerle un corazón entero para ella, acaso no era una crueldad seguir adelante con su plan por su propio beneficio?

Víctor era hermoso, joven y apasionado, y la conocía incluso más que él. Y claramente la amaba. Fersen sabía que lo justo hubiera sido echarse atrás, lo normal hubiera sido ser generoso, o al menos esperar a hablar con ella al respecto: pero una protección, un feroz instinto que no reconoció en sí mismo se alzó de súbito, respondiendo al desafío de Víctor, enardecido en ira al imaginarse al bello condesito entre los muslos de Oscar, una visión que lo irritó más de lo que jamás lo había enfurecido el matrimonio de Louis y Antoniette. Avanzó, y respondió al empujón de Víctor con igual ira, lo que le ganó un guante en la cara y el anuncio de un duelo al amanecer.

El General Jarjayes maldijo mentalmente aún mientras Louis Philippe a su lado se reía burlonamente. Era de esperarse: juntas una docena de jóvenes testículos en una habitación y empieza la violencia. Pero al traste con cualquier posibilidad de para el escándalo que ya era Fersen canturreando canciones españolas bajo la ventana de Oscar, y con el duelo, iban a capturar la imaginación amorosa de Versalles al completo, lo que incluía a Herminde, que iba a estar en éxtasis.

- Infusión de saúco, general?- sugirió Louis Philippe, los ojos bailoteándole maliciosamente.

- Cállese.- le soltó el General a un príncipe de la sangre, lo que hizo que dicho ríncipe soltara la risa.

-... y ese trasero tan perfecto...-

- Creo que ya oí suficiente.- Oscar, suya paciencia ya había sido superada con mucho, se volvió a Mirabeau, que intentaba sobarle el trasero sin disimulo durante su despedida en el porche.- Es mejor que esto quede claro entre nosotros, Marqués...-

- Mira, mi preciosa, tendrás los mejores diamantes si...-

- No estoy interesada en casarme con usted. Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. Jamás lo aceptaré, y si por algún truco del destino acabara obligada a casarme con usted, le cortaría el cuello antes de que me pudiera una mano encima. Me entendió?- soltó Oscar, finalmente dejando salir su irritación. Mirabeau retrocedió, dio unos pasos, se echó atrás con una carrerita, se detuvo a hacer una reverencia torpe a una distancia segura, y luego salió huyendo.

Oscar bufó, y se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la fuente. Le latían las sienes, y estaba tan harta de todo que la tentación de dejarse caer en la fuente e intentar ahogarse era muy intensa. Fersen no podía haber previsto todo esto, pero no dejaba de ser culpa suya.

- Oscar.- dijo una voz familiar, y vio el reflejo de un hombre en el agua. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo al mundo, pero tras un silencio no le quedó otra que levantar la vista y enfrentarse a los burlones ojos cafés, pequeños y soñolientos, de Louis Philippe, esos calmos ojos de Borbón.

- Su Gracia.- dijo Oscar mecánicamente, yendo a levantarse, porque poe mucho que detestara al burlón Duque, no sólo era el heredero de la Corona tras los hipotéticos hijos de la Reina, sino que era un hombre que más de una vez había probado que podía ser muy poderoso por derecho propio. Pero Louis Phillippe la detuvo con un gesto, y se sentó a su lado con un suspiro y un gesto muy sencillo, extendido sus largas piernas: era el único Borbón que había heredado algo de la apostura de su legendario abuelo y no parecía un barril con encajes.

- Qué cansador debe ser tratar con tanto pretendiente calenturiento, nes ce pas?- dijo familiarmente. Oscar lo miró de reojo para saber si estaba siendo sarcástico, pero Louis Philippe había fruncido el ceño, aunque sonreía.- no voy a insultarla con declaraciones de pasión desmedida y amor eterno, Oscar, y prometo tener las manos donde usted las vea: no me interesa que me las deje como al Duque de Guemené…- agregó con una risa.- Me imagino que está harta de lindezas y besitos…-

Oscar se sonrojó y apartó la vista, el recuerdo de los labios de André en los suyos quemando su memoria. Louis Phillippe ignoró su sonrojo, aunque parecía muy relajado, y su mirada fue al cielo sobre ellos, las estrellas enmarcadas por el discreto salto de agua.

- Supongo que sabes perfectamente que Fersen sólo quiere una tapadera para seguir acostándose con la Reina. Y no, no te alteres, eres inocente pero no idiota. Supongo que el sueco intentó convencerte de que le permitas casarse contigo y usarte así con la promesa de dejarte seguir siendo quien eres, ya que tu padre está claramente sufriendo de la crisis de la mediana edad y preguntándose harto tardíamente si debería haberte puesto enaguas.-

Oscar se quedó sin palabras, los ojos dilatados. Bueno, no por nada decían que Louis Philippe era el hombre más inteligente de Francia. Era muy desleal pensar en qué Rey hubiera sido…

- Si piensa así, porqué está aquí, su Gracia?- preguntó al fin, pero Louis Philippe se tomó su tiempo para responder, entrelazando los dedos.

- Estaba aburrido.-

Oscar lo miró irritada, sabiendo que ahora sí se burlaba. Pero Louis Phillippe enfrentó su mirada con tranquilidad y se encogió de hombros.

- Me aburren tantos subterfugios y convenciones, Oscar Francois. Yo soy un hombre moderno, y no sé cómo tú, la más moderna de las mujeres, aguanta tanta estupidez en Versalles. Seamos honestos. Yo sé que no te gusto mucho, pero siempre he pensado que la única mujer que no me mata de aburrimiento eres tú, desde esa vez que fuiste a discutir con mis estudiantes en el Palais Royas persiguiendo al pobre Bernard Chatelet. Te escuché defender a los clásicos, y tras tantos años siguiendo tu carrera, me quedé pensando que tpu y yo deberíamos… sí, deberíamos haber sido buenos amigos.-

- Usted siempre ha sido un enemigo de mi Reina. Y como guardia de su Majestad, yo no puedo perdonar que hable así, Duque…-

Louis Philippe la calló con un gesto, porque ella había saltado sobre sus pies y se había erguido. El príncipe de cuarenta años le echó una mirada, bajó la vista, la volvió a subir con una sonrisa ampliada, y le alargó el chal que se había soltado de sus hombros, lo que la calló efectivamente mientras se cubría, roja e irritadísima.

- Pues yo no pensé que te gustaran tanto las mentiras. Si dejas que ese sueco te utilice así, pues eres mucho más tonta de lo que pensaba. Y si dejas que te use de esa forma simplemente por su linda cara… que te use como tapadera para acostarse con tu Reina y se rían de ti a tus espaldas, pues eres mucho más estúpida que todas esas debutantes que lo persiguen: al menos ellas creen que pueden lograr que el sueco las ame, tú ni a eso aspiras…- soltó con la misma voz tranquila.- Oscar Francois, perteneces a una casa cuasi real francesa, eres inteligente, audaz y muy hermosa. Sé que tu devoción por esa austriáca no te ciega a darse cuenta que nuestro país va derecho al desastre en sus manos. Sé que preferirías morir a dejar que tu padre, tras acostumbrar al pajarito a la libertad, vuelva a meterte en una jaula. Porqué, en vez de prestarte para las asquerosidades de ese sueco adúltero, mejor no dejas que yo te proteja?-

- Qué?- balbuceó Oscar desconcertada.

- Perdona si soy prosaico, pero puedo tener las mujeres que quiera, y baratas…- dijo el Duque con un suspiro.- Pero todos esos juegos de romance me aburren mortalmente. En cambio, creo que contigo podría tener algo diferente. Creo que podríamos ser amigos, y no tendrías que mentirle a nadie, nunca más, no tendrías que someterte a nada que no quisieras. Soy lo bastante poderoso para que ni el emperador de Austria se atreviera a mirarte mal por las calzas, y cuando el país se vaya a la coña, que se va a ir y lo sabes bien, tú y yo podríamos hacer mucho, tal vez incluso salvarlo… eres una mujer brillante y serías una estupenda reina, si llega a eso.- agregó, haciendo que Oscar tomara aire horrorizada por lo que implicaba.- Y no creas que te ofrezco un matrimonio sin pasión. Creo que sí, nos parecemos, y quién sabe? Quizá tras conocernos más, surgiría más que una amistad.-

Oscar se quedó congelada cuando con una inclinación, el apuesto hermano del rey se retiró sin mirar atrás, su voz razonable y serena resonándole en los oídos. Había… había hablado en serio? Podía estar de veras, de veras interesado en … en … no tenía sentido! No en ella! Y cómo había hecho que tan de prisa, todo lo que había parecido tan juguetón, tan alegre, tan inteligente de Fersen sonara bajo y ruin… que incluso André y Girodelle parecieran unos mocosos lujuriosos, unos…

Oscar, sobrecogida, se abrazó a sí misma con el chal, oyendo en la noche las ruedas del coche de caballos de Louis Philippe de Orleáns retirarse, el sonido de los metales en las piedras agudo y siniestro. Podía estar tan equivocada? Ella odiaba las mentiras, siempre las había odiado, pero con su amor por Fersen, la ética que se había tragado tantas veces por Antoniette, y ella misma, una mujer que fingía ser un hombre, no eran demasiadas mentiras?

Hundió el rostro en los brazos, sintiendo que le ardían los ojos, pero no quería llorar, aunque había sido una noche demasiado agotadora. Y estaba allí aún sentada cuando oyó pasos, y se levantó para huir, avergonzada, pero Girodelle salió de la casa demasiado rápido para escapar.

- Girodelle…-

- Adieu.- dijo su segundo sin mirarla, la vista baja, y huyó, su cabello flameando un momento bajo la luz de luna antes de desaparecer, encorvado como si estuviera avergonzado. Oscar lo vio irse con un muy mal presentimiento en el pecho, y cuando se volvió, vio con sorpresa a su padre en la escalinata, mirándola como si la evaluase de nuevo, su rostro cargado de curiosidad.

- El Conde de Girodelle ha retado a duelo al Conde sueco por tu honor. Aunque no deja de ser loable, es Fersen quien te ha puesto en esta situación. Creo que deberías considerar más el peso de tus acciones, hija mía.- dijo el General secamente, su ceño fruncido.

Oscar estuvo a punto de ponerse a vociferar. Ahora sí que le dolía la cabeza. Dio media vuelta a la cara, furiosa por que el vestido le impedía correr a la velocidad habitual, y voló a los establos, con la vaga idea de ir a buscar un caballo e ir a evitar que Fersen y Víctor Clemente hicieran semejante idiotez.

André la esperaba sentado en el heno. Su rostro bajo la paró en seco, dejándola sin palabras; pero su viejo amigo tenía ambos caballos ensillados.

- André?- susurró, su voz baja.

- Estás… muy enojada conmigo?-

- No.- dijo ella con sinceridad, aunque no podía mirarlo a la cara.- Yo… no sé.-

- Entonces ve a cambiarte, y te espero con los caballos en la puerta de la cocina. Escuché toda la debacle, y aunque lo provocaron, fue Fersen quien retó a duelo a Víctor, Oscar.-

- Fersen? Pero porqué?-

- Ni idea. Pero si Víctor elige espadas como arma, Fersen va listo.-

- Maldición!-


	7. Chapter 7

- Estás enojada conmigo?-

- Te dije que no.- soltó Oscar, dejándose caer sentada en un montón de heno en el establo, André indeciso en la puerta. Era muy tarde, y en la casa las luces se apagaban tras la partida de los últimos pretendientes: pero Oscar se había ido a esconder entre los caballos, absolutamente harta y aún con una rabieta por la novedad de ese estúpido duelo planeado, y había tomado todo el valor de André seguirla allí para renovar su pregunta.

- Héctor Joseph hizo lo mismo y tú lo hiciste volar tres metros.-

- André, no te voy a hacer volar tres metros. Es diferente.-

- Porqué es diferente?-

- Para empezar tu saliva no me da asco. No te acuerdas cuando éramos chicos e intercambiábamos los caramelos tras chuparlos un rato para poder probar todos los sabores?-

- Oscar, también nos comíamos los caracoles muertos, pero ése no es el tema!-

Hubo una pausa, Oscar gorgoriteando a sus memorias infantiles, y luego lo miró con mucha simplicidad, las sombras del establo haciendo sus ojos muy claros.

- Porqué hiciste eso, André?-

- No estoy seguro.- dijo él con sinceridad, entrando al establo y cerrando la puerta con alguna irritación, dándole la espalda.- Fue verlos a todos ellos... baboseándote... mirándote como un pedazo de carne en el mercado... no sé, me enojó.-

- Ya veo...- dijo ella, sonriendo.- Virilidad amenazada! Como la doncella ha estado a tu cuidado, que otros la miren... debo sentirme afortunada que no intentaste levantarme la pata para marcarme?-

- No es eso, no seas ridícula!-

- No?-

-... quizá un poco.- andré se apoyó derrotadamente en la madera, pero cuando la miró, ella no parecía disgustada, ni sorprendida.- Fue... confuso.-

- Tú habías besado antes?-

- No.-

- Lo habremos hecho bien?-

- Ni idea.- André se encogió de hombros.

- Fersen ha... apoyado sus labios en los míos, pero nunca ha sido así, como tú. Nunca... bueno, nunca ha sido... mojado.- dijo Oscar pensativa.

- Pues a mí me gustó, lo hayamos hecho bien o mal.- dijo él con decisión, dejándose caer sentado a su lado. Oscar se rozó el labio, el rostro confundido.

- No sé. Estaba muy sorprendida como para juzgar, pero no fue igual que Héctor Joseph, eso puedo asegurártelo.-

- Quieres salir de la duda?- dijo André, su voz tan calmada como si le ofreciera una manzana extra. Oscar lo miró dudosa.

- No creo que sea ético que te besuquee. Se supone que me voy a comprometer con Fersen.-

- Pero es un matrimonio de mentira.- dijo André sin rencor, pero con un deje de desprecio en la voz.- Para él al menos...- agregó, bajando la vista. Oscar apartó la suya, pero un momento luego recuperó su sonrisa.

- Bueno, besuquearte a tí no parece... no es exactamente andar por ahí repartiendo saliva.-

- Sí, tengo la misma sensación.- dijo él tendiéndose en la paja seca.

- No sé muy bien qué pensar. Estoy muy confundida.-admitió ella, tendiéndose a su lado, los dos mirando el techo.

- Perdona. No quería darte más problemas de los que ya tienes.-

- Estoy hecha toda una Julieta, verdad? Es tan raro...- bostezó ella.

- Vete a dormir a tu cama. Te vas a enfermar si te duermes aquí.-

- En un minuto.-

- Oscar, que lo digo en serio, si quieres levantarte con el sol para ir a parar ese duelo imbécil... me estás escuchando?-

- Pero estoy tan bien aquí...-

- Al menos ve a cambiarte, si tu padre te encuentra aquí echada con el vestido roto, me va a sacar la piel a latigazos sin siquiera preguntar...-

- Mmm.-

- Oscar!-

- Quédate quieto. Para ser tan buena almohada hablas mucho...-

-... serás...-

- Despierta, ya son las seis.-

Oscar se sentó en el montón de paja, abrigada hasta las oreja spor una manta que olía a caballo y la casaca de André de la noche anterior. Se desayunó un bocado de gabardina cuando André le tiró a la cara una muda de ropa completa, y lo miró un poco sorprendida al verlo recién bañado, con su traje habitual de paño castaño oscuro y a pesar de las ojeras, bien despierto.

- Cómo...?-

- me metí por la ventana a buscarte la ropa y le dije con vocecita aflautada que me dolía la cabeza y no me molestaran hasta el mediodía. Van a asumir que te escapaste, pero hoy, no ayer, así que no te castigarán tanto.- dijo enfáticamente, y se volteó a ensillar los caballos. Oscar lo miró un momento sin saber qué decir, y luego fue cambiarse de ropa tras unas mantas de caballo puestas a secar, con André ignorándola. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que se cambiaban de ropa a la vista del otro- de niños se la intercambiaban con frecuencia para que Oscar llegara con la mayoría de su ropa limpia a la vista de su madre.- pero tras ese beso ambos estaban incómodos, y a pesar de que André intentó concentrarse en la forma de brida, manta y correas, era terriblemente consciente de cada roce de ropa, seda y encaje a su espalda.

El sonido de unas pesadas enaguas cayendo al suelo lo hicieron inspirar como si le hubieran pegado. El sonido de un fondo de satín resbalando le erizó el vello. Luego, un susurro.

- André...-

Ahogado y tímido. André se mordió los labios hasta casi hacerse sangre. Era su imaginación. Apretó los puños: no, no iba a volver a atacarla, no era un monstruo, no era...

-... André, por favor...-

Con los ojos dilatados y el corazón a mil, André se volteó, su mente llena de imágenes de Oscar vulnerable y semidesnuda, una Oscar sollozante cuando el shock de la noche anterior al fin la inundase, o una Oscar que hubiera decidido que su beso sí había significado algo, que quisiera...

André se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- PERO ES QUE A TÍ NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE LOS CORSÉS SE DESATAN, NO SE SACAN POR LA CABEZA?!-

- No alcanzaba el nudo! Ayúdame, estoy atrapada!- gimió Oscar, el corsé trabado en los hombros cubriéndole la cara, son sólo un poco de rizos emergiendo por arriba.

- Ése el coche de Girodelle. Llegó a tiempo, no lo puedo creer, ese hombre llega tarde hasta a sus propios chistes y ahora se le ocurre llegar a la hora...- gruñó Oscar irritada una hora luego, tras que tuvieran que hacer volar a sus caballos para llegar la antigua huerta tras la Conciergerie en la afueras de París, sembrada de ruinas medievales, en donde los aristócratas iban a tener sus duelos, generalmente bastante estilosos y con muy poca sangre, cuyo fin solía ser impresionar a las damas.

Pero en esta ocasión, bañado por el sol difuminado en la niebla matutina, el duelo a llevarse a cabo parecía algo más serio. Ambos contendientes habían traído padrino, lacayo, médico y dos testigos cada uno, y Girodelle ya se había quitado la magnífica capa azul empielada del uniforme y dejado su tricornio cargado de plumas a un lado, probaba diferentes pistolas en pose con las piernas separadas y los brazos extendidos. Una prueba de su seriedad era que había atado la magnífica melena de la que estaba tan orgulloso, y que su chaqueta sin mangas ajustada y pegada al cuerpo sobre calzas y botas era gruesa y utilitaria, más apropiada para estancar el flujo de la sangre que para lucir su espléndida figura. Fersen, en cambio, en mangas de camisa y con sólo un cinturón de cuerpo con los estuches de sus pistolas rodeando sus esbeltas caderas ya estaba listo, aguardando en silencio junto a sus padrinos, los brazos cruzados, su rostro pálido por el trasnoche, pero su camisa tan almidonada y sus botas tan impecables como siempre.

- Fersen! Girodelle!- gritó Oscar furiosa, desmontando en el mismo centro del claro.- Qué diantres crees que están haciendo? Son unos idiotas! Les exijo que paren esta tontería ya mismo!-

- Mademoiselle.- dijo uno de los testigos, el vividor Leon Juspecyk, del círculo de Fersen.- No debío haber venido al campo del honor, máxime cuando es por usted que...-

- No, no, es muy apropiado!- canturreó un amigo de Girodelle, Saint-Michelle.- Denle una rosa y que se pare al fondo para que bese al ganador!-}

- Sería lindo...- musitó Fersen.

- PERO QUÉ SE HAN CREÍDO...?-

- Mademoseille Oscar.- dijo Girodelle con calma.- Obedezco todas sus órdenes como mi superior, y mi corazón me obliga a obedecerla de todas formas, en todo. Pero éste es el campo del honor, y no puedo retroceder, ni lo deseo, sin envilecer el corazón que le he ofrecido. Permítame matar o morir bajo sus ojos, y sólo le ruego, como pago del sacrificio que le ofrezco, que me mire con misericordia.-

- GIRODELLE!-

- Tampoco puedo retroceder, querida Oscar.- dijo Fersen con una sonrisa.- Pero dame media hora para matar al condesito y te acompaño a desayunar. Yo pagaré en desagravio.-

- FERSEN!-

- Caballeros, en posición.- ordenó el el Duque de Chautebriand, con voz seca y una mirada desaprobadora a Oscar que aún temblaba de rabia allí en el medio del campo.- Alguien saque a señorita, o este duelo va a terminar siendo una cosa de semánticas.-

Con un grito de rabia, Oscar se volvió a su caballo, André mirando con tamaños ojos a Girodelle y Fersen enfrentarse a través del campo, ojos intensos verde pálido y gris azulado fijos el uno en el otro, cuerpos tensos listos para morir. En espada Girodelle habría tenido ventaja, y por eso no lo había elegido. En pistolas Fersen tenía ventaja, y no había protestado.

Hubo un silencio mientras los dos avanzaban para colocarse espalda con espalda, el condesito unos centímetros más bajo.

- Francés fleto.- susurró Fersen.

- Sueco putón.- gruñó Girodelle.

- Uno...- empezó a contar Chautebriand, y entonces Oscar se metió con caballo y todo al medio, y con un relámpago en sol en su espada desnuda, la clavó en el pasto tan cerca de los duelistas que tuvieron que dar un ridículo saltito para evitar ser hombres enojados a lo spiedo.

- Duelo.- gritó Oscar.- Reto a duelo al que gane. Un duelo a muerte!- agregó, la cara arrebolada de furia.

- Y si te derrota?- preguntó Girodelle, salvaje esperanza en sus ojos.

- No le volveré a hablar jamás!- gritó ella. Chautebriand se indignó y la hizo sacar a grito pelado, bramando sobre el desprecio de la juventud a las tradiciones de la hombría y la dignidad, el sitio de las mujeres y otros comentarios enojados mientras contaba hasta diez.

Pero esos comentarios no fueron nada con la gritadera que armó cuando Girodelle fingió estar mareado y desmayarse mientras Fersen daba ridículos saltitos bramando que lo había picado una avispa en el pulgar y por lo tanto estaba invalidado para disparar. Chautebriand casi tuvo una apoplejía gritándoles que eran una vergüenza como hombres, y se fue, no sin amenazar con retarlos a duelo a ambos. Pero cuando su coche se fue, Oscar se acercó otra vez, viendo afectuosamente a Girodelle levantarse de un salto limpiándose pasto del trasero de sus calzas y a Fersen ponerse la chaqueta olvidando el show de su pulgar.

- Gracias.- dijo Oscar suavemente.- son patéticos, pero gracias.-

- Nada, ni siquiera mi honor, amerita perder su estima.- dijo Girodelle, aunque parecía triste. Oscar no supo qué decirle, pero Fersen, con voz muy calmada, rompió el hielo.

- Es muy posible que me hubieras herido seriamente, si no mortalmente, Víctor Clemente. Yo, por lo menos, me alegro de haber interrumpido el duelo.-

- Porqué?-

- Porque si nos hubiéramos matado el uno al otro, Oscar hubiera acabado casada con toda probabilidad con el pervertido de Louis Philippe o algo peor aún. No se te había ocurrido?-

Girodelle empalideció.- No... no pensé...-

- Lo sé.- dijo Fersen, y cargando su pistola, se volteó súbitamente y apuntando entre los árboles, derribó de un solo tiro una manzana que casi parecía una cereza muy arriba entre las hojas.- Pero ahora vamos a tomar la opción lógica, y dejar que Eva elija su manzana. Y para eso, yo los invito a desayunar: hay una posada muy buena y muy discreta en el camino de Ninón. Les parece aceptable?-

Hubo un silencio, y luego el estómago de André gruñó.

- Qué?- dijo André a sus miradas.- Me muero de hambre!-

- Se han portado como unos payasos.- dijo Oscar secamente mientras apuraba un tazón de leche y luego se concentraba en una gran hogaza con mantequilla. André, que también amaba comer, la emprendió con mermelada y el otro extremo de la hogaza, y Fersen los miró comer con una ceja alzada, antes de volverse a Girodelle que seguía pensativo.

- Tenías razón en parte de lo que dijiste. Pero no pienses que no me preocupo por Oscar, Víctor Clemente. Y no sabía de tus sentimientos. Si hubiera entendido antes... te debo una disculpa.- agregó, moviendo la cabeza. Luego, tras cruzar una mirada con Oscar, le explicó todo el plan sin que él lo interrumpiera ni una vez. Luego hubo otro silencio, y finalmente Fersen agarró a André de la manga y se lo llevó a pesar de sus protestas, porque habían dividido quirúrgicamente el pan y ahora Oscar se comería la parte que aún le correspondería a él-

- Yo tenía algo de razón, entonces.- dijo Girodelle, que apenas había tocado el plato de frutas que pidiese.

Oscar se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Estaba muy acostumbrada a Girodelle, a ese Girodelle bromista y presumido que sabía soltar obscenidades en siete idiomas y cuyo sentido de la moda lo hacía revolcarse siempre que la veía vestida de verde y amarillo: pero a Girodelles cuyos silencios durasen minutos y que, aún sucio de pasto, mantuviera su mirada con absoluta seriedad eran toda una novedad desconcertante.

- No quería involucrarte en esto.-

- Mis sentimientos no me dejan otra opción, capitán.- dijo Girodelle con finalidad, entrecruzando las manos sobre la basta madera de la mesa. No tenía la apostura de Fersen, pero su belleza no era desdeñable: con el rostro puntiagudo, los rasgados ojos y los magníficos rizos ceniza, era posiblemente uno de los hombres más bellos de la corte, y Oscar se estremeció al comprender que había subestimado la profundidad y el corazón de uno de sus más cercanos, que quizá lo había herido.

- Comprendo.- dijo Víctor tras un silencio.- Perdóneme: no la molestaré más con mi presencia.- agregó, levantándose. Y Oscar supo que tenía que hacer algo, aunque no supiera qué, porque Girodelle estaba sufriendo y era toda su culpa. Le agarró la manga, y con la vista baja, balbuceó:

- Te suplico que me perdones. No lo sabía, no tenía idea, ni lo había imaginado.-

- parece que soy muy buen actor tras todas esas pastorales para la Reina...- dijo Girodelle con suavidad, volviendo a sentarse.- No se disculpe, apitán. Para no inspirar amor, tendría que dejar de ser la persona que sois, y esa persona, es maravillosa y ha inundado mi existencia con sol. No pida perdón por haber tocado mi corazón.-

- Tú eres maravilloso.- dijo Oscar torpemente, y al fin lo miró a los ojos.- Por eso... puedo tolerar una mentira con Fersen mejor que contigo. No podría... no puedo mentirte.- agregó, los ojos inundándose. Girodelle asintió, y tomando su mano, por primera vez le besó el dorso como a una dama.

- Gracias por eso, Oscar Francoise.-

- Por favor no me odies... no dejes de ser mi amigo.- susurró ella torpemente, la mano besada oprimiendo la de él. Él le sonrió con ternura, y asintió.

- Si André puede, yo también.-

- Eh? André no tiene nada que ver con esto...- empezó ella, justo cuando el susodicho y Fersen, acarreando unas jarras de té hirviente se sentaban de regreso, André recuperando su mitad de hogaza con un sonido de triunfo.

- Espero que puedas ayudarnos, Girodelle.- dijo Fersen, acercándole el tazón de azúcar. Girodelle aún estaba serio, pero le echó una mirada a oscar y asintió.

- Qué necesitan que haga?-

- Emputecerte. Enyeguecerte. Bramar ante todo el mundo del rey al gato de Artois que somos un escándalo, una desverguenza, y que hay que casarnos de una vez.- dijo Fersen, metiendo el dedo en la mermelada y lamiéndoselo para adivinar el sabor.

- Eso puedo hacerlo.- dijo Girodelle, una leve sonrisa apareciendo al fin en su rostro.- Definitivamente, eso puedo hacerlo...- agregó, una chispa del antiguo Girodelle en sus ojos. Oscar le sonrió, agradecida, pero cuando murmuró su gratitud, el conde francés levantó el índice.

-... pero con una condición! Dos, de hecho...-

- Eh?-

- Primero, que de una vez me llames Víctor.- dijo mirando a Oscar, que asintió tras un momento..

- Yo escuché que por ahí te dicen Clementina...- André se cayó bajo la amenaza de bofetadas y siguió con su pan.

- Y que cuando se casen, me dejen besar a la novia.- terminó Girodelle sonriendo. Oscar iba a asentir, pero Fersen le sujetó el mentón.

- Un beso, y sería.- amenazó.

- Eh?-

- Pues yo tenía en mente un poco más que eso...-

- Víctor!-

- Qué tal toda la noche!?-

- Oye, tú la has visto hacer esgrima? Estarás pidiendo clemencia en una hora...-

- Soy francés, sueco. La nación del amour, por si no sabías.-

- Bah, a mí me alimentaron con toro cuando era niño...-

- André, mi espada. Estos dos se la han buscado!-

- … Creo que a pesar de todo ha resultado bastante bien.- dijo Fersen luego, mientras los tres cabalgaban hacia la Mansión Jarjayes tras dejar a Girodelle en el camino de París.- Te visitaré esta noche para volver a pedir tu mano, pero con una recomendación de la Reina, no podrá echarme como la última vez...- agregó estirándose. Oscar, que parecía pensativa, lo ignoraba, y siguió ignorándolo aún mientras llegaban a las verjas y André se llevaba a los caballos discretamente dando un rodeo, para que Oscar pudiera mantener su teatrito y meterse en su habitación a escondidas. Ella iba directo a encaramarse en un viejo sicomoro para saltar el muro con la facilidad que da la práctica, pero bajo la sombra de sus ramas, Fersen le atrapó la manga.

- Me has oído? Vendré hoy y...-

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras aún.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Hay alguien con quien quiero hablar primero.-

- Quién? Pero si pensé que Girodelle y tú...-

- Quiero ir al Palais Royale.- dijo Oscar con certeza. Fersen se vio desconcertado un momento, antes de que sus cejas suecas se fruncieran amenazadoras.

- El Palais Royale no es lugar para que vaya ninguna demoseille sola, Oscar!-

- Oh, por amor de Dios...- Oscar se soltó con exasperación.- No hagas el idiota...-

- Oscar, estoy siendo serio! No puede ser que estés pensando la proposición de ese monstruo, verdad?.-

- Fersen, suéltame.- dijo ella, su voz empezando a endurecerse cuando él la tomó por la cintura.- y deja de mangonearme si de veras no quieres un duelo...-

- Ese hombre es una bestia, no puedes casarte con ese mentiroso, si le crees algo es que eres una ingenua...-

- Lo llamas mentiroso tú a él? Eso tiene gracia!-

- Qué te propuso? Es por el dinero? O se te antojó ser duquesa?-

- Serás imbécil!-

- Yo puedo no puedo hacerte duquesa, pero puedo darte cosas que ese viejo no podrá nunca.- susurró Fersen con intensa ira, y un momento luego su boca cubría la de Oscar, sus manos yendo expertas a sus muslos, sus nalgas, una subiendo por su seno cargada de promesas y pasión...

- Suéltame inmediatamente.- la ira helada en la voz de Oscar hizo que Fersen se sobresaltara, echándose atrás. Se enfrentó a una mirada tan cargada de odio, tan llena de dolor, y de tristeza, que sintió que se helaba, y la vio limpiarse la boca con la manga, una lágrima inesperada en su mejilla.

-... Oscar...?-

- Trataste de manipularme.- musitó ella, voz metálica.- Y yo confiaba en tí.-

- Oscar, no...-

- Trataste de manipularme como has manipulado a cientos de mujeres para servir a tus propósitos. Estoy dispuesta a consentir en casarme contigo para proteger tu amor por la Reina, estoy lista para vivir una mentira y a arriesgar todo por eso, y ni siquiera puedes darme un día para pensarlo?-

- No es...-

- Cállate. Yo iba a confiarte todo, absolutamente todo a ti, y ahora me mostraste que no puedo. Yo creía que eras... cómo te llama la Reina... el más amado y amable de los hombres...-

- No pienses eso, yo te quiero, tú lo sabes...-

- Fersen.- dijo ella, roncamente.- Vete. Y no me busques hasta que te escriba, porque si te veo ahora que no puedo perdonarte, se habrá acabado todo. Puedo tolerar que te cases conmigo sin amarme, pero no que me toques para manejarme como una marioneta. Eso, no.- agregó, y con el rostro contraído, saltó ágilmente al árbol, y desapareció al otro lado del muro. Fersen se quedó allí boquiabierto un momento, y luego, se llevó las manos empuñadas a la cara, maldiciendo en sueco con todo su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

La tarde era suavemente anaranjada en Paris cuando las verjas del Palais Royale se abrieron para darle paso al visitante, que vestido como un simple particular fue sin embargo reconocido y era obviamente esperado: las riendas de su magnífico semental blanco fueron recogidas con una profunda reverencia, y el visitante guiado de inmediato a una sala sencilla pero muy bella, en donde la columnata rococó anticuada se simplificaba por varios maceteros con bellas plantas de hojas verdes y lustrosas, el gran ventanal cubierto de muy sencillo velo blanco y una mesa de jardín flanqueada por cómodos y algo destartalados sillones de mimbre barnizado muy acolchado.

- Monsieur.- dijo Oscar con una reverencia al ver a Louis Philippe acercarse, muy simplemente vestido con levita y calzas de terciopelo castaño viejos ya y una manta en los hombros. Al igual que su padre, sufría de gota en el invierno, aunque su orgullosa postura no lo sugiriera.

- Muy puntual... levántate, Oscar. Ven a probar estos pasteles, son una receta de las Indias Occidentales... tu amigo Fersen pasó un buen tiempo en Granada y Santo Domingo, debe haberte hablado del gusto de los criollos por las masitas fritas en aceite.- dijo Louis Philippe sin hacer caso de su reverencia y repatingandose en su sillón.- Se me hace raro verte de civil. Te queda mucho mejor que ese vestido horripilante que te encajó tu padre, en todo caso.-

- Gracias...- un poco sorprendida por el relajado fárrago del príncipe, Oscar se tardó en darse cuenta que el liberal Duque de Orléans estaba sirviéndole el té con sus propias manos.- Monsieur...-

- Oscar, no se me van a atrofiar las manos por levantar una tetera, no estoy tan viejo.- dijo Louis Philippe con sorna.- Cambia la cara y dime que estás leyendo ahora. Tengo el último número de L'Organ, si te interesa.-

Oscar movió la cabeza.- Ya lo tengo.- dijo antes de sonrojarse y darse cuenta de su error. El famoso periódico antimonárquico era bastante soez y violento, pero Oscar había empezado a leerlo para mantenerse al tanto de la opinión pública contra la Reina.

Y había acabado partiéndose de risa contra su voluntad con algunos de los chistes sobre la fina tez de Fersen y su propia relación con María Antonieta, en que en alguna vez la habían caricaturizado como la perrita del avestruz, con el juego de palabras de " la austríaca" que era, fonéticamente, "la avestruz-perra".

Oscar se había hallado con el imaginativo dibujo de una linda spaniel dorada con su uniforme. Lo que lamía en las siguientes páginas no le dio tanta risa, de todas formas.

- Me imaginé que lo leías. Qué opinión te mereció el sobrenombre de " madame Déficit"?-

- Es injusto. Las Tantes gastan mucho más en sus devociones: no hace un año sermoneaban a la Reina por no apoyar las artes y la industria textil francesa.- dijo Oscar con firmeza.- La deuda nacional devora el cuarenta por ciento de nuestros ingresos, Versalles apenas el quince. No discuto que hay mucho despilfarro, pero sí creo que hay medidas mucho más serias que tomar que prohibirle a las damas usar plumas.-

- La única forma de cubrir el déficit sería expropiar a los nobles y a la Iglesia, y empezar a cultivar todos esos malditos bosques de recreo. Además, los pobres y la clase media no pueden pagar más impuestos: ya nos comimos todo eso con la estúpida guerra en Norteamérica, por posesiones que no nos dan ni un grano de trigo. - Louis Philippe le tendió otro bollo a Oscar, que suspiró, la vista baja, y cambió su voz por una más burlona, más característica suya.- Qué? No darías tus terrenitos en Arras " en aras" de una buena causa?-

- Yo sí.- dijo Oscar moviendo la cabeza. Mi padre, y otros como él, ni muertos.-

- eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. Tengo la fuerte impresión que vamos a acabar justo ahí si todos esos viejos zorros no se hacen a la idea que lo que no den les será arrebatado por la fuerza.- dijo el Duque con un gesto endurecido. - Sígueme: quiero mostrarte algo.-

Oscar lo siguió, no sin beber un último sorbo del magnífico té siamés. Louis Philippe subió una hermosa escalera de mármol oscuro, tres tramos de escaleras sin mostrar el más mínimo cansancio, y una vez arriba, la guió a través de un estudio abarrotado de libros a una inmensa terraza bañada por el sol poniente. Estaban sobre los tejados de París, el Sena como una cinta dorada interrumpida por los puentes, el barrio de Saint Sulpice frente a ellos con la antigua capilla y sus chapiteles directamente frente a sus ojos.

- Te parece una vista hermosa? A mí no.- suspiró Louis Philippe, apoyado en la balaustrada.- La mitad de las casa que alcanzo a ver albergan a gente muriéndose de hambre, la otra mitad a gente armada hasta los dientes para defender lo que tienen, y las calles están llenas de miserables dispuestos a todo. Por eso me vine a París. En Versalles te olvidas de esto. En Versalles sólo ves la idea, la promesa de Francia; acá, no hay flores de lis, sólo hay una paciencia y una resignación que se están acabando.- la frente del hombre se arrugó como la de un viejo, aunque el Duque sólo tenía poco más de cuarenta años, pero cuando se volvió a Oscar, su rostro se había suavizado.- hemos sido enemigos largo tiempo, pero no voy a fingir que tu querida Reina se me ha hecho más soportable con los años. Ella es la hija de una estadista. Es muy triste que no tenga el menor interés en ayudar: y en cuanto al Rey...-

- Los Reyes son personas bondadosas, Duque. He visto incontables pruebas de su bondad y generosidad...-

- No te discuto eso. Pero no me discutirás que entre los dos no pueden comandar una casa, menos un país. Sobre todo en la época de crisis que pasamos.-

Oscar sonrió de pronto.- Si está tratando de cortejarme, Duque, debo reconocer que su método de insultar a mis señores es novedoso al menos.-

Louis Philippe soltó su risa burlona, pero luego se acercó a ella, y sus pequeños e inteligentes ojos se fijaron en el rostro de la mujer tan atildada con un traje de gamuza y seda verde.

- Intento sacar nuestro principal problema del camino antes de interesarme más. Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre algo tan importante, ni esperanza de nada más, conozco esos principios tuyos. Eres muy inteligente, pero creo que de veras piensas que estamos en la época de Carlomagno...-

- Mi vida está al servicio de sus majestades.- dijo ella con firmeza.

- Aunque lleven a tu Patria al desastre? Aunque tu señora esté más interesada en el trasero de ese sueco que en los niños muertos de hambre? Cómo podrías compatibilizar eso con tus altos ideales, mi querida Oscar Francoise?- dijo el Duque moviendo la cabeza, antes de volver al estudio lleno de libros mientras empezaba a caer la noche.- Ah, sí. A tí también te interesa el sueco...-

Oscar guardó silencio, lo que cambió la sonrisa de Louis Philippe a una más amarga.- Ah. Quisiera poder esperar a que las pasiones de juventud se extinguieran en ti, pero no creo que a Francia le queden dos años, quizá ni diez meses...-

- Y qué salida hay, entonces?- dijo ella, con tristeza, observando la noche caer sobre París, sus manos empuñadas.- daría mi sangre por Francia sin dudarlo, Duque.-

- No es enemigo que puedas derrotar con su espada, querida Oscar. Es tu cerebro el que necesito.- dijo Louis Philippe suavemente, y de pronto estuvo de pie a su lado. Oscar se sorprendió, porque los soñolientos, sarcásticos ojos azules de los Borbones ardían con fuego en el rostro desgastado del que había sido uno de los príncipes más guapos de Europa en su juventud: pero ahora había más que belleza o juventud, había valor, y decisión en ese rostro, algo que parecía más elevado y más poderoso.- Únete a nosotros, a los radicales. Toma mi mano, y acepta el poder para por fin poder hacer algo contra el monstruo que asola tu país. Nunca te arrepentirás, te doy mi palabra.- dijo oprimiéndole la mano, y con un suaves tirón, la atrajo a sí. Oscar supo que tenía una elección: que el Duque le ofrecía, sí, una seducción tanto del alma como del cuerpo, pero que hasta el último segundo la decisión era suya. Estaban tan cerca que hubiera podido besarlo: y con súbita curiosidad quiso saber si su beso sería tibio y desesperado como el André, o erótico y hábil como el de Fersen. No: en Louis Philippe había una hombría, una seguridad, la calma de saberse señor junto a una responsabilidad cargada desde la cuna, que hubiera querido saber qué sentía una mujer en los brazos, en la vida de alguien con semejante poder en las venas.

Era la primera vez que no se sentía la persona más fuerte en una habitación, al menos desde la muerte del viejo Rey o la presencia de su padre. Estaba tan acostumbrada a cargar con todo, que por un momento se preguntó qué se hubiera sentido entregar su autocontrol en las manos de Louis Philippe, y ser suya...

- Pero para unirme a tí, tendría que abandonar a la Reina.-

- Oscar Francoise...-

- No puedo.- dijo ella, e irguió la espalda.- No puedo. Le juré lealtad. Ella cuenta conmigo.-

- Tú le juraste lealtad, ella no a tí.-

- La Reina me ha dado suficientes pruebas de estimación en los años que...-

Louis Philippe la besó. No fue un intento de dominio ni un soborno: no fue pasión desmedida ni ternura. Fue una promesa, exacta, puntual.

- Yo te daría lealtad, y más.- dijo en un susurro. Oscar tuvo una sensación que no conocía, de pérdida y de promesa, pero dio un paso atrás, y miró a esos ojos azules que, comprendió, habría podido aprender a amar, toda la inteligencia y la astucia de un hombre nacido para el trono suya en un futuro que nunca sería.

- Hice un juramento.- agregó, con una profunda reverencia, una rodilla en tierra.- Le agradezco formalmente su invitación y todas sus gentilezas, Duque de Orléans. Mi vida pertenece a la Reina, pero usted siempre contará con mis simpatías. Ahora, le ruego su permiso para retirarme.-

- Te arrepentirás.- dijo él, sin malevolencia, sólo profunda tristeza.

- Es posible.- dijo Oscar, bajando la vista.- Pero no puedo romper un juramento.-

- Adieu, Oscar Francoise. Aunque no creo en ello, te deseo felicidad.- dijo el Duque, volviendo a su terraza y su vigilancia sobre el empobrecido París. Y Oscar huyó tan rápido como pudo, como así como el cielo nocturno empezaba a derramar gotas de lluvia, ella también se encontró con lágrimas incontrolables empapándole las mejillas en su veloz cabalgata de regreso a casa.

- Costillitas con salsa?-

- Vete, André.-

- Vienen con patatas con salsa bearnesa y pedacitos de salchicha. Y también hay compota de manzana con vino.-

- Ya te dije que no tengo hambre. Largo.-

- Hay abajo un poco de potaje de legumbres con carne y tiritas de tocino. Y también llegaron los primeros champiñones de la estación, si quieres te los hago con riñones, jerez y mantequilla.-

- Déjame tranquila y sal de mi puerta!-

- También hay frutillas frescas...- André usó su última carta cuando ya escuchaba a Oscar levantándose de la cama en la que había estado todo el día echada sin abrir la puerta y sin querer comer para echarlo a patadas de su umbral, en donde había estado instalándose para incordiarla con la regularidad de un franciscano con los maitines. André, que sabía en donde estaban los puntos débiles de su orgullosa capitán, contó hasta tres y ya iba por el final de la escalera cuando oyó la voz:

- Están maduras?-

- Rojísimas.-

-... hay vino de Borgoña?-

- Te lo preparo tibio con frutillas? Y galletas de queso para acompañar?-

- Lo tomaré en el invernadero.-

André se felicitó cuando vio a Oscar una hora luego devolverle una bandeja en la que no habían más que unas miserables miguitas y una jarra vacía, con los labios aún tintados de rojo. Pero no le gustó mucho que Oscar aún tuviera los ojos tintados de rojo, y que pareciera triste y dudosa cuando se sentó al piano, concentrándose en unas composiciones modernas de Haydn que le daban neuralgia al más pintado.

No le gustaba verla sufrir así. Verla triste lo exasperaba: verla confusa, inquieta, lo asustaba. Oscar era de ese tipo de personas que parecían nacidas sabiendo qué hacer, cómo comportarse, qué posición adoptar instintivamente: pero en las pocas ocasiones en que la veía revolverse contra una pared de piedra y dudar sobre qué hacer, le entristecía como ver a un pájaro atrapado en una habitación, batiendo las alas inútilmente contra ventanas cerradas.

- Oscar...- empezó, con la excusa de ofrecerle una taza de té, algo, lo que fuera, soltarle alguna estupidez que la hiciera sonreír. Pero Oscar levantó la vista, y André se asustó al ver lágrimas en sus largas pestañas.

- Hija mía.- dijo otra voz, y los dos se volvieron asustados. El general Jarjayes estaba de pie oculto por la columnata, y al avanzar, los dos se inquietaron, porque su rostro también se veía triste.

- Dios mío, tu madre tiene razón... tanto lo amas?-

- Eh?-

- Sin dormir, sin comer, sin cumplir tus obligaciones en palacio... tanto te destroza el corazón que no te permita casarte con ese sueco?-

Oscar, que había parecido desconcertada por un momento, miró a su padre a los ojos, e inesperadamente, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. André y el general no podrían haber estado más sorprendidos si hubiera entrado un Pegaso por la ventana.

Era un testimonio a la posición de André en esa casa el que el general lo mirase a él de inmediato con la expresión de _soluciona esto!_

Los dos hombres se buscaron vagamente un pañuelo, hasta que André encontró uno y se lo ofreció, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, sin atreverse a más por la presencia del general, que tomando los hombros de Oscar en sus manos atrajo a su hija/hijo a su pecho y la abrazó.

- Ah, hija mía... no esperaba que esto te trajera tanto sufrimiento. De verdad lo quieres... aunque sepas que está con la Reina? Que es un mujeriego... que probablemente nunca te será fiel?-

- No tiene otros vicios, es una lástima en el lasquenet...- dijo André tratando de ayudar.

- Padre... yo... Necesito hablar con la Reina.- dijo Oscar despacio, la vista baja mientras se secaba los ojos.

- Quieres asegurarte que no te odie aunque te cases con su amante?- dijo el General despacio.- Nuestra familia no podría tolerar el odio de la Reina de Francia, Oscar.-

- No es eso.-

- Oscar, si ese sueco de veras te quiere... pues entonces has derrotado a la mujer más bella de Europa, hija. Claro, era de esperarse, una austríaca con labio de terrier no podía derrotar a una francesa, por supuesto...- el general empezó a sonreír hinchando el pecho.- Por supuesto que tenías que ganarle a una mujer casada y ya un poco gorda...-

- Padre!-

- Hm?-

- … Iré a ver a la Reina esta noche. Mañana, si Fersen viene, hablarás con él?-

- Claro que sí. No quiero verte llorar más.- dijo el general suavemente, y Oscar asintió, agradecida. Pero cuando el general se fue, André se cruzó de brazos.

- No estabas llorando por Fersen ni pizca, verdad? Qué demonios pasó en el Palais Royale?-

- Prepara mi caballo. Planeo ir a Versalles antes de que caiga el sol.- dijo Oscar, subiendo a su habitación para cambiarse ropa sin mirar a André a la cara. El sirviente torció el gesto, pero fue a ensillar los dos caballos que solían usar en la cabalgata: porque si ella creía que iba a ir sola a tomar una decisión semejante, iba lista.

- No me habías visitado en casi una semana, Oscar. Empezaba a preguntarme si mi bienestar había dejado de interesarte.- dijo María Antonieta con una sonrisa y un mohín al verla entrar a través del espejo frente al cual la peinaban para la cena. La antesala del salón privado de la reina, a diferencia de todos los vestíbulos de Versalles, estaba casi vacío: al rey, a sus hermanos y primos, sus tías y amigos, una corte de pedigueños, lobbystas, hambrientos por posiciones y suplicantes de todos tipos: pero hacía años María Antonieta había cerrado el suyo y ahora, aunque tentadoramente abierto, sólo unos pocos amigos lo ocupaban, entre ellos Lauzun y la tontita pero alegre princesa de Lamballe: pero excepto ellos, Rose Bertin y los Polignac, muy poca gente se mostraba públicamente alrededor de la impopular Reina.

Oscar hizo una reverencia, y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Lo que la Reina vio allí la hizo levantarse, y con un gesto imperioso que no solía usar, dirigirse a sus habitaciones privadas, que constaban de un gran dormitorio, un vestidor, un escritorio y un oratorio, negando la asistencia a las damas que se levantaron a una al verla interrumpir su toilette.

- Sólo Oscar.- dijo con seguridad, cerrando ella misma la puerta en la nariz de la condesa de Noilles. Por más seguridad, tomó a la joven capitán de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio, en donde cerró la segunda puerta y en la penumbra, porque se habían retirado casi todas las velas, habló con urgencia.

- Oscar, qué está pasando? Supe del duelo, y Fersen no me ha escrito... no lo han herido, verdad? Me has tenido muy preocupada.-

- Mil perdones, Majestad.-

- Oscar!- dijo María Antonieta golpéandole el hombro con su abanico, su voz ansiosa, el perfume de la pomada en su cabello inundando el espacio entre los tapices con las esencias de un jardín.- Respóndeme! Qué ha pasado? Aún no están comprometidos? Porqué tampoco ha venido a verme!? Me han dejado sola mientras se divierten, acaso?- agregó irritada. Oscar atrapó la mano con mucha suavidad entre las suyas, y María Antonieta calló, porque en la penumbra podía ver una poderosa emoción en los ojos de Oscar: y un momento luego, la oficial estaba de rodillas, sus manos reteniendo la de la reina contra su mejilla, las grandes faldas de satín rozando su cabello. María Antonieta calló, inquieta, y entonces oyó su voz ahogada.

- Majestad.- susurró despacio.- Majestad, mi vida es vuestra, nunca debéis dudarlo, nunca...-

- Pero mi Oscar, qué ha pasado?- dijo María Antonieta, alarma en su voz.- Qué ha pasado? Qué … te han hecho algo?- dijo, ira empezando a entrar en su voz.- Quién te ha hecho algo? Te han hecho rabiar? Es Fersen?-

- Majestad, no quisiera...-

- Si te ha hecho rabiar se las verá conmigo!- dijo María Antonieta montando en cólera.- habráse visto, nos haces semejante favor y él se porta... sueco descriteriado! Qué ha hecho ese desvergonzado? Si te ha faltado el respeto, me lo voy a...-

Oscar miró a la reina, sonrojada de ira, lista para empapelar a su adorado amante ante la sola idea de que la hubiera hecho llorar. Vio a la niña que una vez había sollozado humillada ante la idea de hablarle a una amante, lista para comerse y escupir al hombre que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, sólo por hacerla rabiar. María Antonieta la hizo ponerse de pie de un tirón, y sin ningún protocolo atrajo a su capitán para abrazarla, su furia aún dándole fuerzas para hacerla inclinarse y echarle los brazos al cuello.

- Oscar, si no quieres seguir adelante, yo entenderé...-

- No.- dijo Oscar con firmeza.- No es eso. Majestad...-

Golpes en la puerta las hicieron saltar a las dos. María Antonieta iba a abrir indignada por ser interrumpida, pero Oscar, que conocía aún mejor las costumbres de Versalles se arrodilló de inmediato, porque sólo por una persona los nobles hubiesen contravenido el deseo de privacidad de la Reina.

Louis XVI era un hombre pequeño, redondo como un queso de Holanda, con el cabello naturalmente espeso y una linda sonrisa, a pesar de su obesidad. Se vestía sencillamente, y como era muy miope, parpadeó en la puerta al pasar del iluminado salón al sombrío vestibulo.

- Marie?- preguntó, arrugando el ceño.- Estás aquí? Porqué te demoras? La cena ya está por empezar.-

- Majestad.- Oscar inclinó aún más la cabeza en deferencia. Los ojos del amable Rey se suavizaron, y tendiéndole la mano a su esposa, se dirigió a la capitana de la guardia.

- Ah, querida Oscar! Te encuentras bien? Nos temíamos que estuvieras enferma... no me siento igualmente seguro sin verte por Versalles.- bromeó, haciéndole un gesto para que se levantara.- He escuchado las cosas más inesperadas de ti.-

Oscar inhaló, preparada para encontrar sospecha o reproche por lo escándalos de Fersen en el rostro del Rey, pero para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue juguetona complicidad y afecto. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, pero parpadeó enojada: había llorado más esa semana que en toda su vida.

- Camina un poco conmigo mientras la Reina acaba de arreglarse.- dijo, lo que en cualquier otro monarca hubiera parecido una orden y en él era un amable pedido. Le tendió la mano, y Oscar la tomó con reverencia, inclinando la cabeza para hablar con el hombre más bajo, que sin embargo caminaba con tanta tranquilidad. María Antonieta, sin poder intervenir, se entregó a sus damas para que acabaran con su toilette a toda prisa, y miró a la disímil pareja salir a los bellamente decorados pasillos dejándola atrás con preocupación.

Oscar se dio cuenta que el Rey había sujetado su mano sobre la suya como haría con una dama, y fue a retirar el brazo, pero Louis lo sujetó gentilmente.

- No, no, querida Oscar. No estoy hablando con mi capitán de la Guardia, estoy hablando con Oscar Francois, la mejor- agregó, echándole una ojeada a madame de Polignac, en una rendida reverencia.- amiga de mi esposa. No creerás que soy tan tontito como para no darme cuenta lo que has hecho, o pretendes hacer.-

- Majestad.- Oscar no sabía qué más decir, aunque sentía que empezaba a sonrojarse.

- Me refiero al escándalo que ha armado Fersen cortejándote, mon cherie.-

Oscar se mordió los labios. El Rey sabía. Claro que sabía. Louis era gentil, pero nada idiota.- Majestad, él...-

- Oscar, eres una mujer muy hermosa.-

- Eh?-

- Sé que nunca habías usado tus... encantos femeninos antes, pero el que hayas recurrido a ellos para salvar la reputación de Marie, y su virtud, es posiblemente la más noble de tus acciones.-

- Eh?!-

- No me sorprende que Von Fersen haya caído como un palitroque a tus pies. Podrías haberlo graduado un poco, supongo, porque ha armado tal escándalo que todo Versalles comenta el tema, pero comprendo...- dijo, palmeando su mano en suya mientras caminaban hablando en susurros conspiradores.- Viste como yo que la inclinación que Marie empezaba a sentir por ese sueco, y no que yo pueda culparla porque es apuesto y amable, pero viste que podía ser peligrosa para su reputación... entiéndeme, no dudo de Marie, porque si quisiera podría haberme puesto los cuernos por años y jamás lo ha hecho, pero sí dudo de Versalles que la juzgue como merece... vi tu decisión, y seducir al sueco para ponerlo fuera del alcance de Marie y convertir esa relación en algo honroso, en una amistad sin culpas, es un sacrificio que no te habría pedido pero te agradezco. -

Oscar contuvo las ganas de echarse al suelo y tener una pataleta. Louis era un hombre tan, pero tan decente, que de veras creía que la relación entre Marie y Fersen no había ido más allá de una amistad, y sinceramente creía que Fersen se había enamorado de ella de verdad. No era idiotez, era la simple decencia de un hombre que, totalmente incapaz de engañar a su esposa o fingir un romance, era igualmente incapaz de reconocer las mentiras al verlas. Y no las hubiera creído si las hubiera visto.

- Majestad.- murmuró con la voz ahogada.

- Marie puede haberse enojado porque le has quitado a su apuesto caballero galante, pero se le pasará, te ama muchísimo...- dijo dulcemente Louis.- No te preocupes. Y no permitiré que tu padre te coarte o tengas que perder algo por todo lo que estás haciendo por el honor de Marie. La verdad, mi querida Oscar... te estoy agradecido por su devoción y tu dedicación. Espero que lo merezcamos.- agregó, y en el colmo del honor, besó la mano de Oscar. La vergüenza de engañar a ese hombre, el amor por María Antonieta, el dolor de haber pensado dejarlos por Louis Philippe, la angustia por la forma en que todo se apresuraba a su alrededor avasallaron a Oscar, que se quedó sin palabras un momento: y entonces oyó una voz bien conocida, el susurro de un paso elegante, y un momento luego en pleno pasillo de Versalles estaba allí Fersen de rodillas, su magnífico traje azul rielando a la luz de las lámparas, las velas haciendo que sus ojos grises destellaran al alzar el rostro al Rey de Francia.

- Majestad.- dijo Fersen con voz muy educada, casi un poco juguetona.- Os suplico, no reprochéis a lady Oscar por mi causa. La culpa de mis excesos es toda mía, a no ser que queráis condenar a la Bastilla a su belleza, la única culpable adicional. Su virtud y reputación son absolutamente inocentes, por lo que no creo que el Rey de Francia y fuente justicia haga pagar a justos por pecadores.-

- Fersen.- dijo Louis con una sonrisa de bienvenida, las elucubraciones del sueco como siempre haciéndolo reír.- Bien que debo reprocharte, amigo mío. Has estado provocándole disgustos a mi querida Oscar?-

- Sí, Sire.- dijo Fersen, humor en sus ojos.- Pero prometo no hacerlo más.-

- Habría que decapitarte para que no le estés dando disgustos a alguna mujer.- interrumpió Madame de Polignac, que los había seguido, intentado escuchar algo de esa conversación privada.- Eres un peligro público!-

- Bueno.- dijo Fersen humildemente.- Quizá el que me decapitaran igual haría llorar a alguna dama...- murmuró con un mohín.

- Feren, no puedo no decirte que no estás llevando esto apropiadamente.- dijo Louis sin poder evitar el humor en su voz.- Exactamente qué pretendes, mi joven conde?-

- Pretendo la mano de Lady Oscar, si su Majestad es tan amable, y ella accede.- soltó Fersen en pleno pasillo. Hubo unos susurros y murmullos, y luego un silencio, cuando Louis lo miró de arriba abajo y él volvió a arrodillarse.

- Tengo entendido que el General Jarjayes no está muy de acuerdo, ya que tu reputación te precede.- dijo Louis con algo de severidad.- Debo asumir que comprendes que si yo te otorgo a la dama, me tomaré un interés personal en cómo te portes con mi querida amiga?-

Gemidos de envidia recorrieron el pasillo. Oscar, que ni siquiera se había puesto el uniforme e iba de informal levita rojo oscuro, ensemble verde y botas viejas, se encontró incómodo blanco de todas las miradas, investida con la pública amistad del rey y la propuesta de Fersen. Dos vestidos de Rose Bertín y habria sido la mujer más envidiada de Francia.

- Nunca la decepcionaré.- dijo Fersen, levantando su mirada a Oscar, y ella leyó la súplica, la ternura y la contricción en sus ojos. La promesa era para ella, y se sintió conmovida al sentir que todas esas emociones estaban dedicadas a ella, sólo a ella, no a la Reina.

Además que había que ser más que humana para resistirse a esa belleza de hombre de rodillas suplicando por su mano, la verdad.

- Oscar, si estás de acuerdo...- dijo Louis amablemente, mirándola a los ojos. Oscar se hubiera dejado matar por ese hombre angelical, ese rey de ojos suavísimos.

- Sí, Majestad.-

- Entonces los declaro oficialmente comprometidos. Yo mismo seré su padrino.- dijo, creando exclamaciones a su alrededor ante el honor que usualmente se reservaba para exaltados nobles.- Fersen, te entrego un tesoro: ve que lo cuides bien.-

- Con mi vida, Sire.- dijo Fersen, recibiendo entre las suyas la mano de Oscar que el rey le entregaba. Besó el dorso en una exhibición de pasión que hizo sonreír a Louis y cerrarle un ojo picarescamente antes de dejarlos allí y seguir con la corte al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa, mientras Oscar trataba de digerir todo lo que había pasado.

No habían alcanzado a más que apartarse a un costado cuando la Reina y su corte pasaron tan rápido como se podía sin correr con miriñaques detrás, y aunque María Antonieta no se detuvo les dirigió una brillante sonrisa que les dijo que se había enterado de todo. Fersen le respondió con un leve asentimiento triunfante, y cuando al fin todo el mundo pasó y quedaron casi solos en el pasillo, Oscar se apoyó en la pared y miró los frescos de Voisin en el techo.

- Bueno...- dijo Fersen, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y apoyándose a su lado.- Ya está.- agregó, despacio, su voz algo nerviosa.- Me odias?-

- Te detesto.- dijo Oscar sin ningún veneno, volteándose y apoyando la frente en su hombro.- Me duele la cabeza.-

- Pobrecita.- dijo Fersen en un susurro.- Estás muy harta, verdad?-

Ella asintió.

- Te llevo a casa en el cochecito? Puedo aprovechar de llevarme la mayor parte de las puteadas de tu padre cuando le digamos que el rey te dio permiso...-

- André me está esperando.-

- Le diré que nos siga. Oscar...- dijo él despacio.- Qué puedo ofrecerte?-

- Fersen.- dijo Oscar con sequedad.- Llévame a casa ya. Necesito un trago.-


End file.
